


Wild Nights & Strawberry Champagne

by Gloryofluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Business, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Hermione Granger-centric, Lapdance, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Pole Dancing, Secrets, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: After a crazy night out, Hermione Granger wakes up in a room she's never seen. A hero comes to her aid and takes her in, but that's where chaos enters. This savior of her drunken evening finds out secrets that may change the perspective of what it means to be working for a living. Can there be more to risking everything to live?A club, two Blacks, and a single father. What do they all have in common? Well, nothing a little Strawberry Champagne can't sort out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Were you ever told stories about your life, and you swear they're real, but you couldn't recall them? You could almost taste the texture of it on your tongue. However, the memory of it was as hazy as the amount you spent on drinks. How about a really blurry night after a celebratory evening out? You can only piece together the story after you've woken up the next day.

Hermione Granger's first thoughts were where the fuck was she? Her head was throbbing. Opening her eyes was a challenge as the spiking bright light caused her to grimace. The dry mouth was so difficult and debilitating. She couldn't remember the last time she had that much to drink.

"Fuck," Hermione hissed as she scrubbed her face.

There was a string tugging on her index finger, and she followed it with squinted eyes. It led to the nightstand, attached to a taped sheet of paper. The wounded woman tore the page off the nightstand and pulled it into focus.

_Calm down and read on..._

Hermione breathed and twitched her nose.

_You're currently at my humble home. You remember the handsome bartender last night? Well, I decided that you were far too incapacitated to take a taxi home. When sloshed ladies, such as yourself, go a bit too hard, there's usually a problem. Don't worry. I texted from your phone to let your friends know your location._

_If you're looking for some water, there's water bottles in the drawer. Your cell phone is tucked behind the lamp, and if you have to run to the loo, it's to the right outside the door. Don't worry about the food in the fridge or if you decide to shower. Just use the pink towel._

_Your clothing is already finished and hung up in the bathroom._

_Glad you're safe._

_PS the dog likes treats, so grab one from the counter if he gets too obsessive._

Hermione blinked and rolled her neck. What a relief. She opened the night table to find several bottles of water and a packet of sealed Advil. Well, she wasn't going to take anything open. This guy was smart. Well, smartish. What was his name?

She nursed a bottle of water and glanced down at the large t-shirt. Someone cared enough to get her out of the alcohol ridden wears and into something comfortable. The room was welcoming with its neutral colors and a small tv. The one oddity in it all was likely the tiny bookcase with classic literature.

Already she was fond of her unnamed savior. Hermione knew she was pretty close to going home with some smuck at the counter. He reminded her of her ex, and that was enough in her haze to promote such flirtations. Thank god there were good men out there.

The water bottle was near half by the time she took the Advil and climbed from the bed. When she checked her phone, twenty messages were waiting for her. Her outgoing to each of her friends that had texted her last night was the same.

_Hello, this isn't your friend. I'm assuming her name is Hermione by your texts. I'm letting you know this is the bartender from last night. She was incapacitated, and I don't leave sloshed women to be taken advantage of by hungry men. My name is Sirius Black, and the following message is my address. There's nothing to worry about. She won't be touched. I just took her back to my house so she could sleep off her drink._

Ginny replied with many different emoji-things of shock and angry faces. **We told her not to drink so much! Thank you, Sirius. One of us will be by in the afternoon to pick her up if you don't mind the inconvenience. We lost her when we went to the last bar and appreciated you looking out.**

Of course, she was going to place the blame on her. Hermione groaned as she turned off her screen and went to the barrier. Cracking it, she heard voices.

"How's she doing? Did you give her enough water last night?" A smooth voice asked.

"Oh, yeah. She was gone. Cute little thing even tried to come onto me as I was putting her in bed," the raspier voice responded with a chuckle.

"Usually they're up before now. Are you positive she's alright? I'm concerned, Pads."

So this was a regular thing. Hm.

"She's fine, Moony. Stop worrying."

Hermione tiptoed from the room and into the bathroom, being careful to shut the door with caution. Her clothing was, sure enough, hanging on the rack. The woman glanced at the reflection in the mirror and groaned; she looked like a raccoon!

Turning on the water in the sink, she rushed to clean her face as best as she could. The bathroom was set up well, for a woman, actually. There was makeup remove in the cabinet with a cleanser. Several cotton pads and even wrapped toothbrushes in a cup. A regular routine to be sure.

Hermione cleaned up her face with the remover and cleanser. She then worked the mess of her curls with the mousse under the sink. It was a substantial difference in comparison to what she looked like before. After the night Hermione had, she could definitely use a shower, but not at a stranger's house. No matter how nice Mr. Black seemed.

She yanked the t-shirt and sweats off before sliding on her knickers and dress from last night. Taking one more glance at her reflection, she straightened her form. Hermione appeared somewhat put-together despite her incredibly destructive evening.

After finishing up in the restroom, she snatched up her water bottle and left. However, she wasn't expecting the large black dog to be sitting in front of her. "Hey fella," she whispered.

The dog barked and launched at her, knocking her to the floor with a massive thump. "Off, get off!" She shouted.

The animal assaulted her with his slobbery tongue. Hermione grappled with the dog and felt the straps on her expensive dress snap.

"Snuffs, come on, bro, what the fuck. We talked about this," The familiar voice groaned, and soon the dog disappeared.

Hermione sat up and wiped her face with a groan. "Don't you train him?"

The bartender, Sirius, smirked and shoved the dog off to the side before reaching for her. "Some days. How are you doing, love? You had a few too many martinis."

Hermione took his hand, and he yanked her up. "I did, indeed. Thank you for coming to my rescue."

Sirius grimaced as he plucked the hanging strap. "I'm sorry. Snuffles was a bit rough with you. I can replace it if you like."

"No, that's fine," Hermione grumbled as she lifted the dress over her bra.

"Well, Moony's got food on if you're hungry. Usually, the girls dip out before either of us are awake, but you took your time," Sirius chuckled.

Hermione twitched her nose and exhaled. "Well, I sleep in when I don't have school."

"School?"

"Yes," she agreed. "Politics."

Sirius's grin grew. "Paid for your schooling yourself, or are you a trustee child?"

"Personal expense. My parents aren't here any longer," Hermione sighed.

"Are you two coming?" Another voice called out.

Sirius tilted his head and hummed. "Moony is a bit bossy. I know I asked you last night, but do we know each other?"

Hermione shrugged and pushed past him. "Doubt it."

The woman walked into the central area of the home and smirked. It was immaculate and tidy. There were remarkable nooks with books and volumes on every table. Hermione was impressed with how everything appeared so deliberate but lived.

She went into the dining room to see a decently dressed man in a jumper. His speckled hair was disheveled, and he hunched a little while setting the table. "Good morning," Hermione said.

The stranger jerked and recovered with a smile. "Good morning, Hermione. How are you feeling? Sirius told me your friends were picking you up in a little bit."

"I'm feeling better," Hermione said. "You are?"

"Oh, I'm Remus Lupin. My apologies," he huffed while running a hand through his hair.

"Moon is always awkwardly charming. At least his students at Uni think so," Sirius declared as he entered the room.

Hermione sat down and situated her dress again. "Wouldn't surprise me. So, Sirius works at the bar, and you're a professor? Seems like an odd couple."

"Oh, we aren't shagging. We're just living together," Sirius mused as he joined her at the table.

Remus disappeared momentarily to return with a teapot and some cups. "I'm not one to be verbose about tragedy, but Sirius helped after I lost my wife."

Hermione pouted as she leaned her elbows on the table. "I'm so sorry, Remus. I do appreciate you both taking me in last night. I was celebrating the near finish of my degree."

"I have a lighter question. When did a little uni girl like you get a tattoo of a pawprint on her hip?" Sirius questioned as he dressed a teacup for himself.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color as her form straightened in the chair. "A little while ago. I thought you were a gentleman who saves slosh ladies, Sirius?"

"He is most days," Remus hummed as he sat down. "Unfortunately, he does have his own curiosities."

"I wasn't going to ask about the one on your ankle," Sirius remarked with a smirk.

"I'm not without my own secrets," Hermione mumbled before grasping her fork. "Besides, it isn't like we'll be seeing each other again. I only came to this side of Britain because Luna assured me the bar scene was better than the uni crowd."

Sirius arched an eyebrow as he leaned closer to her. "Are you positive I don't know you?"

"I truly doubt it," Hermione said.

Remus scratched his chin before sipping his tea. "What are you studying?"

"Law and Politics. I plan to get into parliament after some years if I can keep a decent course," Hermione said with a smile.

Sirius arched an eyebrow and quirked his lips to one side of his face. "You're not like the typical twenty-year-old college girl."

"A bit older," Hermione sighed. "I had to take a bit of time to make sure I could pay for it."

"Well, no one can slight you for doing it yourself," Remus agreed.

Hermione shifted, and breathed. "It's been a long time. I originally didn't like the idea, but I was assured by a coworker of mine that it pays for itself. So, finally, after years of hard work and little sleep, I'm at the cusp."

Sirius tapped the table and hummed. "What do you do outside of studying? What J.O.B. do you have?"

"I work in entertainment," Hermione huffed as she tossed her hair.

Lucky for her, her phone went off. Hermione checked it to see that Ginny was arriving shortly. "Well, it's been riveting, but I should go. I have work in a bit."

"Oh, please eat a bit. Don't feel obligated to leave without at least eating," Remus urged.

Hermione smiled at him with a nod. "I'll make quick work of it then."

Sirius was chewing as he smiled. "What type of entertainment? Do you sing? Maybe with how apt you are, maybe work with reservations?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm a shite singer. No, just entertainment. It was something I fell into while looking for some extra coin to pay rent."

"You gotta give me something, love. I'm dying over here," Sirius groaned.

Hermione finished a bulk of her plate and nodded. "Thank you so very much for the recovery day. I appreciate the selflessness and kindness for my wild night," she stood and pushed her chair to the table.

Sirius jumped up and skipped after the retreating woman. "Hey, wait, you didn't answer."

Hermione was at the door before turning to him with a smile. "Does it matter? You won't be seeing me any time soon, Sirius. Trust me, what I do isn't up your alley."

"You sure? What is it? Host parties for rich women in need of good wine?"

"Yes, exactly," she smiled and patted his arm. "Thank you for saving me."

That was it. She escaped out the door. Sirius poked his head out to see that she jumped into a little red car. He wasn't usually as nosy with the women he would take in, but she just seemed familiar. Now, where in the world would he have seen her before?


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was walking dogs and flipping through his phone when they stopped at the park. It had been four days since the rescuing, and he had been hard at work. It was unusual that a woman would stick to his ribs, but she was familiar. He had looked up her on Facebook, but she wasn't there. Sirius even went as far as checking for a Ginny W. on there, but nothing.

Was it stalking? No, not even close. He just wanted to know why that cute little smile she wore struck him. What about her was something he'd seen before. Grant it, women came and went through the bar and his life with swift accord, but he knew her. He was positive about it.

The dogs seemed to understand his interest in lingering that day. He had attempted to focus on other tasks, but his mind wouldn't relent. What was it that had him tied up? Why was this such a big deal?

"Alright guys, let's head back," he sighed.

He scrunched his nose as they jogged at a decent pace. There were five dogs with him aside from Snuffles, and he enjoyed the work. Taking care of shelter dogs was his give back for the joy he got from his. Doing his part to better lives. It seemed he always did take in strays...

That was, after all, what he enjoyed. Fixing things and helping others. Sirius couldn't see himself doing anything else. He required to be a better person than he grew up feeling. The past was always muddled with pain, and it was easier to ignore it and assist in someone else's dilemma.

He was nearing the gates when his phone rang. Sirius pressed the button on his earphones and hemmed. "Hello."

"Brother, I'm glad you answered."

Sirius huffed and slowed his pace. "What can I do for you, Reggie? You rarely call unless it's about the estate."

"No, no, nothing that tragic. I was hoping to borrow you and your would-be husband," Regulus laughed.

"For? We aren't going to do a ridiculous party for your crowd," Sirius groaned.

"Definitely not. It was actually about an investment I want to do. A business is going to be going up for grabs, and I would appreciate your input."

Sirius stopped walking and glared at the dogs around him. "What investment? We agreed when mother died that we weren't going to invest in anything but property."

Regulus had to have jostled the phone with the crackling that came through. "I know, but this is smart. It's a bit different, which I know you like. What better way to steal from noblemen prats than to buy what they want?"

"Hm," Sirius grunted.

"Would you just set aside sometime Friday evening? We can all have dinner and then view the establishment. I have an in with the current owner and would like this to go smoothly," Regulus said as impatience laced his tone.

"I have to ask Remus," Sirius grumbled.

Regulus groaned over the phone and huffed. "Sirius, it's something I know you'll like. Can you just please? How often do I request your presence? I'm sure Andy wouldn't mind watching the child."

"And you say I'll like it? How would I know if I don't know what you're pitching?"

"Well, let's just say a little birdy told me you'd been there before. Will you come or not?" Regulus questioned.

Sirius pursed his lips as he frowned down at Snuffles. The dog was panting and snorted at the man. "I'll get Friday off, but you owe me. It was karaoke night, and I finally got Remus to say he'd come out."

"Don't worry. He will still have plenty of opportunities to drink and get uncomfortable. I promise," Regulus chuckled.

"Good, then we'll see you Friday," Sirius responded and hung up. "Knowing that prat, he probably is forcing us to go to a cigar lounge," he groaned while flexing his shoulders.

They continued down their path toward the shelter, and Sirius thought. What would his brother be persistent and stealthy about? If Sirius was honest, he really didn't know. He didn't know nor understood his brother very well at all.

Remus wasn't thrilled. He expressed such for the entirety of Thursday and Friday morning. The bookish man even went as far as locking himself in his room. Sirius had grown impatient. It wasn't often he asked him to set aside a Friday. Hell, he rarely asked Remus to do anything he was uncomfortable with doing.

Their friendship was his priority and even more so now. Sirius could understand the amount of shit on the professor's plate. Juggling life, lost love, and work wasn't a picnic. So, for the most part, Sirius did what he could. However, on days like this, when even Sirius was having difficulties, it was complex to mesh both their boundaries.

Sirius enjoyed his life. He liked taking care of Remus and family. Even at times, he was the sole keeper to his friend, but that wasn't a burden. Marauders stick together for life. That was the bond they all made so many years ago. His work at the rescue and his nights at the bar were simple. Homelife could be a bit daunting.

"Moony, come on," Sirius implored as he pounded on the door.

"No, I think I'll just sit this one out, Pads. I'm tired and don't want to deal with your brother," Remus grumbled through the barrier.

"Moony, please? I don't want to go it alone. He's probably taking us to some stuck-up venue where noble prats talk about their money by spending it on overpriced liquor."

The door cracked, and Remus grimaced. "Then why the hell are we going?"

"Because I told him I would," Sirius huffed. "His birthday is coming up, and the fuck hasn't anyone but us as family. Let's just," he stopped when Remus left the doorway.

Sirius poked his head inside to see him contemplating attire. "I don't know what would be best."

"Go with black. It's simple and still classic. Don't worry about it. I doubt it's truly life-changing that we look like we have money," Sirius sighed.

"Well, fine," Remus conceded.

"I doubt he cares as long as we show," Sirius urged.

Remus tossed a hand in his direction before swiping up the black shirt. He slipped it on over his undershirt while Sirius shifted his coat. They have dressed appropriately for whatever event tonight would bring. It was a difficult thing to understand Regulus's urgency, but Sirius knew he had to attempt a better relationship with his brother.

Dinner at some high-end restaurant wasn't the peak of the evening, but it helped. They were drinking expensive wine while eating when Regulus finally turned from small talk. It took Remus and Regulus a bit to warm up to the conversation, but once books or business were mentioned, they both were keen.

Regulus. How to describe him? He was leaner than Sirius and far paler. He had an extended nose, but he still was in the realms of handsome. Neither of the Blacks ever settled down. Regulus was just as disconnected as Sirius, and it was proven through their lack of communication.

Remus was well aware of their past. In fact, Remus was Sirius's proxy therapist in their twenties when Sirius was still struggling. If it weren't for his late uncle's inheritance, they likely would have lived relatively uncomfortable throughout their young adult lives.

The reconnection of the Blacks happened after their mother passed. That left them with more shit to sort out than a girl with daddy issues. The first few years were taxing, and now they retain a familiar relationship of an extended damaged family. Sirius was trying. He truly was.

"I was speaking to Nott last week, and he introduced me to it. I didn't think I was going to like the concept very much, but it was stellar," Regulus hummed before sipping his glass.

"What exactly are you talking about? Is it a club? All you said is it's difficult to get into," Remus declared after swallowing a bite.

Regulus shifted and hummed. It was a hallmark signal they both shared. The fear of judgment was displayed in his actions. Whatever it was, it wasn't the usual venture.

Sirius was scowling over at his brother. "What is it?"

Regulus's eyebrow rose as he shifted his head. "Well, it is a club of sorts. Decently high-end. Anonymous and quite the thrill."

"Anonymous? How?" Remus inquired.

Sirius exhaled as he pursed his lips. "Please tell me that Lucius didn't convince you to buy one of his night clubs."

Regulus cleared his throat and waved his hand. "No, that's the beauty of this. Lucius has no idea the owner is looking to sell. No one does. The only reason I know is it's because they're your acquaintance."

The young Black was sitting in relaxed attention. He hadn't delivered the whole of the topic, but Sirius wasn't going to break to impatience. Sirius tilted his head and mentally ran through his Rolodex. Who? "And this friend is?"

"You remember that Ravenclaw a few years younger than you both? Lockheart?" Regulus questioned.

Sirius and Remus both scrunched their faces in mirror disgust. "Yes, the prat that used to claim shit that wasn't true," Sirius huffed.

Remus winced and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't go as far as call him a friend."

"Well, he must really like you both. He asked me plenty about you when he found out I was your brother," Regulus mused.

"I didn't know Lockheart owned a club," Remus said.

Regulus's lips stretched as he nodded. "He does. It's very much prestige for the rich and noble."

"Alright, then why sell it?" Sirius questioned.

"He's tired of the work involved with keeping the brand. He wants to try his hand at something more self-centric," Regulus chuckled. "He's a prat, and rather dim for a Ravenclaw. Wants the world to love him, not just nobility that are happy to patron his club."

"And you want my approval, why?" Sirius inquired.

Regulus fiddled with his silverware and twitched his nose. "I'd rather someone who knows a bit about the business to tell me if it's a sound investment. It isn't my type of passion. I have little interest outside of expensive spirits and food."

"Which is where Sirius comes in," Remus grumbled. "Why am I here?"

"For moral support," Regulus snickered. "If you enjoy yourself, then that will make him happy."

Sirius finished his wine and leaned over his half-eaten plate. "What's the name of this exclusive club?"

Regulus glanced around and smirked. "B.L.A.M.E."

Sirius slumped back into his chair, almost knocking himself to the floor. "What?"

"Yes, as I heard from a certain Malfoy, he saw you in there three months ago," Regulus teased.

Remus's expression tightened. "What is _Blame_?"

"Well, darling, Remus. If Sirius tapers his shock enough, we can show you."

Sirius blinked and exhaled. "Lockheart owns _Blame_?"

"Yes, and now you know why I was being so sleuth," Regulus smiled.

"Alright, you have my consideration, brother. Let's go," Sirius grinned with a nod.

Remus glanced between the Blacks and pinched his brows together. "What am I missing here? Usually, it's simplistic to guess the direction, but I'm a bit lost."

Sirius patted his shoulder and nodded. "Don't fret. You're going to have a fantastic time."

"As long as you remember, you're the one driving tonight, Sirius," Remus sighed in defeat.

"I most certainly am. I want you to enjoy yourself," Sirius chuckled.

Regulus gave him a wink and waved for the check. "We have a V.I.P. table tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Regulus flashed a badge at the giant green door where the bouncer sized them up. He twitched his nose and flexed the wolf tattoo on his arm before reaching for the door. Regulus pocketed the card and rubbed his hands together while glancing back at the others.

Remus didn't like the look of this place. The name was missing from the outside. There was no advertising on what could be going on inside. It wasn't until they entered the dark entrance that they were greeted.

"Back again, Mr. Black?" A woman dressed in a sleek black outfit asked.

Sirius arched his eyebrow at the woman. "A cat?" he questioned about her mask that was tucked among her wiry hair.

She giggled and held out her hand. "Meow, stranger."

"Lovely, could you get us our attire? We are meeting Mr. Lockhart," Regulus purred with a smirk.

The woman nodded once and turned to the cabinet. "All of our masks for guests are made by hand. Once someone has applied for a membership, their answers in the questionnaire let us customize their masks. Those are held in the V.I.P. Lounge," she explained while grasping three different masks.

"What is this place?" Remus hissed to Regulus.

Regulus took his and tied it on. "Have a bit of courage, Gryffindor."

Sirius shifted and placed on his own mask. "Well, Moony, I guarantee you, you've never seen it before."

"All of our shows are developed with three choreographers who help form a well rounded evening of entertainment. All of our entertainers are clean, fit, and required to keep full anonymity," the woman explained as she opened the door to the left. "Let me take you to your reserved table where Mr. Lockhart will meet you there."

"Full anonymity? Why is that?" Remus questioned as they shuffled through the door.

"In order for _Blame_ to create the full-formed escape, none of our entertainers are allowed to break from character. Meaning that who you become while employed at _Blame_ is a different person completely."

"In other words, you're creating fantasies," Regulus noted with a nod.

The woman opened the curtain at the end of the hall, and Sirius smirked as the music poured in. "Well, seems busy tonight."

Remus shifted his mask as he followed the others. "We're at a strip club," he groaned.

"Don't be so pissy, Remus. We're going to be entertained," Regulus retorted.

The woman slunk by tables were men waved and greeted her. She would wink or blow kisses at them only to return to her vital guests. Once they were at the larger table next to the stage, the woman set down a massive gold coin. "Now you gentleman settle in and relax. I'll have one of our Muses come by and bring you our specialty drinks for the evening."

"Muses?" Remus asked.

The hostess winked and pursed her lips. "They don't speak, just leave a bit of inspiration."

She flitted away, and Regulus grinned and bent over the table. "Look how filled this place is," he whispered.

Sirius craned his head around, and indeed the room was filled almost to capacity. Men that were nearly panting in their designer clothing and intricate details that announced they all had wealth. It was remarkably disgusting, but hey, if they want to waste their money on hot girls, who was he to judge.

You could plainly see who was and who wasn't a member. Those that were members had beautiful masks in the designs of animals. Lions, tigers, and bears, oh my. Sirius remembered thoroughly enjoying himself last time and knew it wasn't going to be any different this go.

"I feel grimy," Remus sighed.

"Don't, these girls make more money than I do selling expensive art pieces," Regulus assured him.

"What if one of my students is up there and recognizes me?" Remus hissed.

Sirius snorted and flicked Remus's mask. "Anonymity, Moony."

Soon one of the scantly clad girls came over and bent down with her ass clearly in Regulus's face. He grinned over at Sirius as she unloaded the tray of drinks. It was three different types, one of each for them. When she stood up, she smirked while holding the plate.

"Come here, darling," Regulus beckoned while digging through his breast pocket. "For you."

She shifted her mask and leaned toward him, nearing his face while snagging the note from his fingers. The Muse nearly kissed him as she ran the bill down his chest and straightened. Sirius rolled his eyes while grinning as the woman strutted off. "Alright, Reggie, I have to admit it. This is a nice place."

"It's expensive to run a place like this," Remus huffed.

"Very true, but Lockhart was telling me that the club runs itself on membership dues," Regulus insisted.

Remus twitched his nose and scratched his chin. "Do you consider this empowering or degrading? That is a philosophical question to ask."

"I find the women that work here feel very empowered," A higher voice declared. They all directed their attention to the man with the gold mask. Ugh, of course. Lockhart grinned as he sat down in the empty chair. "Good evening, Regulus, Sirius, Remus."

"Nice place you have," Sirius snickered.

Lockhart's white teeth almost glowed in the low light. "I know. Wait until the show starts. We have a great line up tonight."

"Different than other nights?" Remus asked.

"Well, when one of our members has a birthday coming up, we like to be sure to celebrate it for them."

Sirius snagged one of the drinks and raised it. "Cheers to that."

The lights flickered, and Lockhart raised his hand, gesturing at one of the girls walking by. "I want a drink. My usual, sweetheart."

She bowed her head and walked off toward the bar. "Seems everyone has their role," Regulus mused.

"Oh yes," Gilderoy chuckled.

The music faded as the Muse brought him over a glass of champagne with strawberries. An odd drink if Remus didn't say so himself. Lockhart just smirked at his hidden question while raising his glass. "You'll see," he murmured.

Suddenly a rough guitar started. Sirius glanced toward the stage to see several girls pour out from each side. They strode with confidence and sex oozing from each of them as the song referenced a bad girlfriend. There were six of them two on poles on each side. The four without a prop used each other, and the floor work was essential.

They were in typical wears. Nothing too excitable over the wardrobe, but they all had a sync that was hypnotic, even at such a fast-paced song. Tits and asses glistened in the light as they moved. Even Remus dropped his evident protested posture and gawked at the women.

Slapping asses as they shook, while the rough song played. Each woman had masks on with different-colored hair. In the bridge of the song, a woman in a mesh gold dress strode out and waved as the ladies crawled around her. Once the song concluded, the woman laughed and waved.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Aren't my girls delicious tonight?" She asked as the ladies slunk from the floor.

There were a few whistles and claps. "Oh, I know, I know. We tease. But no one here is going to Blame us, right?" The woman snickered.

It was a simple gesture, but her hand fluttered, and the women dancing filed off the stage. "Excellent, while my new girls have a chance to introduce themselves, I'm going to let our Lil Miss Diamond in the ruff take you all on an adventure. As always, I'm Sherry, here to keep the Blame on us."

The hostess stepped down the staircase as one of the girls made her way to their table. "Good evening, boss," she said with a smirk.

"Ah, gentlemen, this is our little Candy. She's just started on the weekends," Lockhart announced as he gestured to the woman in pink lacy knickers.

Candy touched her long, aqua hair and waved. "Yes, I just wanted to thank you for letting me have a spot tonight. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Gilderoy cleared his throat and waved. "No, go make your money, darling."

Sirius snorted and waved his fingers. "Goodbye, Candy. You look edible."

She giggled and tilted her head. "So do you, have a great evening."

Candy wiggled off with a stride, and Remus huffed. "Young enough to be your daughter," He hissed into Sirius's ear.

"I don't give a fuck, Moony. Enjoy the attention, won't you? They're paid to be a fantasy."

Lockhart grimaced as the next entertainer took the stage. "Remus, you have to understand, these girls like what they do. They get paid well, and some of them only have to work one night a week to get more than enough money to live off of."

"I have to say, they're remarkably high class," Regulus mused.

Diamond started when a softer song played as she had some exciting routine with the center pole. It was beautiful and sensuous as her dark skin was highlighted with the white outfit. However, the latest conversation dampened their amusement.

When she had finished her strip and Diamond was clad for the world, the lights dimmed on the stage. Lockhart waved for the men to stand. "Let's have our chat before the second half of the show. That's always my favorite part."

They had collaborated for some time in the lounge where the window held a view over the crowd and stage. Gilderoy gave them the rundown of finances, profits, and even concepts for the last seven years of the club's existence. It was a sound venture financially.

Remus even had to admit, he took care of his employees well, and they must love their job because he had several since the beginning. Quite a few of the women even went on to get degrees in dance choreography. They stayed for the love of _Blame._ It was an interesting thing to get his brain around.

"Why now?" Sirius asked.

Lockhart exhaled and waved his hand. "I love this place, but I've grown tired of this portion of my business life. I want to move on to a bit more visual workings. Film production has always tickled my fancy."

Regulus nodded and hummed as he finished his drink. "Well, we will have a meeting this week after we've come to a consensus. My brother and I always make joint decisions on business. Remus, god love him, is our brain for moral and financial logic."

"Well, everyone is usually on the fence about if this place is worth the investment until the second half of the show. Let's go down and see if my girls can jut you in the direction I'm hoping for," Lockhart snickered and gestured to the door.

They filed back into their seats as Sherry was turning on her mic. "Well, darlings, it's that time. We always love to celebrate our members. Our Dukes of Deviancy, our Lords of Lechery," she paused.

"Princes of Perversion," Sirius snickered.

Sherry grinned at him and nodded. "Oh, yes. We have an extraordinary prince tonight. When asked what his birthday wish was, he only said one thing; Strawberry Champagne."

Sherry giggled as the men in the club murmured and huffed. Alright, so obviously that was a code? Sirius glanced around, and a larger man stood up as the hostess wriggled her index finger at him. "Don't be shy. We have a seat just for you."

He was coming up the staircase and rubbing his hands. "Why not a private dance? She's too good to be wasted," Regulus whispered to Gilderoy.

"She?" Remus asked.

Lockhart waved them off and sighed. "Just watch."

Men were filing closer into seats by the stage. It was apparent this was an exceptional show. Sherry pressed her finger to her lips with a grin at the men. "Too good to just savor, my Strawberry Champagne," she whispered into the mic before leaving the stage.

The lights flickered, and Sirius's neck felt warmer. Sherry was good. She built just enough anticipation. It was silent, and then purple lights hit the corner of the stage. Appropriate as fuck, Prince's _Kiss_ started just as her leg came into view.

Every man in that room watched the goddess enter the light. An altered school girl uniform this woman donned with wild pink hair. She strode around the man sitting on the stage, casting a long leg over his lap while pressing her pert chest to his face.

It was a sexy routine as she brushed and caressed the man to the extended version of the song. Strawberry was stripping in his lap and ghosted his hand over her while he assisted taking off the clothing. Soon the woman was on the floor, shaking her ass and glancing back at him with a bright grin.

The masked man was very much into it as he clicked his teeth at her with a smile. She giggled and crawled on the floor, nearly nude. When she edged the end of the stage, she pivoted and addressed the men panting and waving notes for her to retrieve. Strawberry sunk close to the man holding a more substantial bill and pressed her chest toward his face.

Remus tilted his head as his mouth had dislodged from its fix position. This woman was electric and knew it. She prowled the stage, winking and gyrating for the greedy men. The routine was coming to a close, and Strawberry rolled to her feet and sauntered toward the man bouncing in his chair.

She glanced back at the crowd and smirked before unlatching her top and wiggled it at Mr. Birthday bugger's face. He groaned and slumped just as the song ended. Strawberry turned to the crowd and blew kisses as she walked the platform, picking up lingering notes and tucking them in her g-string.

"Strawberry, let me have a sip! I want a dance too," One of the men voiced as she blew more kisses.

"Later, darling. I have to cool down after how hot all of you made me," She purred with a sultry tone.

The woman strolled back to the man and stroked his cheek as she wandered around him. Strawberry leaned over him, her chest in perfect view. She kissed his cheek, leaving a red lip print. They exchanged a few words, and she caressed his face before waving. Strawberry left the stage, and Sherry appeared.

"Well, we hope we made your birthday," she laughed.

The man nodded. "Oh yes," he huffed and stood up.

"Well, get yourself something to drink, and maybe Strawberry Champagne will give you something else to crave later," Sherry excused him with a smile.

Sirius glanced over at Lockhart, who rose his glass. "Like I said. The second half is always worth the wait."

"Is she coming on again? I want a closer look," Regulus mumbled.

Lockhart laughed and nodded. "Oh, yes. She will be doing three more routines. She doesn't usually partake in private dances on Fridays, but if you come back tomorrow, she will the first half of the night."

"I'm glad I'm not drunk this time. I must have missed how good she was last I was here," Sirius confessed.

"You won't forget her now," Regulus snickered.

Each man sitting at the table waited and watched, now fully engrossed. Each set that Strawberry Champagne did, every man in the audience was entranced. She had them eating out of her hands and knew it. Even the unmistakable white hair of Lucius Malfoy was pawing to get her attention.

Sirius, by the last routine, was watching the men, trying his best to void out how randy the dancer made him. He observed their reaction and could see most of them came mostly for her. The fucking golden goose was on stage. It ended, and this time, her nude form slunk in her heels while absorbing the praises of the men while she took their money.

Strawberry spoke in quiet tones to them as she bent down and smiled, which was genuine even though her black mask. The woman made out like a god damn bandit. Not that it wasn't deserving; her pole work was exceptional.

She blew one more kiss and beamed. "Good night, my lords."

Her luscious ass disappeared behind the curtain, and Sirius snapped his view to Regulus. "She's a fucking elf."

"Yes," Regulus grunted as he tugged at his collar. "Very skilled in the art of anticipation."

Gilderoy laughed and finished his drink. "Well, I'm going to check on the girls. Help yourselves to the bar and maybe buy a dance," he declared.

"We'll call you this week," Sirius nodded.

Remus ran a hand over his beard and huffed. "Yes, we have plenty to talk about."

"Goodnight, gents," Lockhart snickered and waved.

Sherry was up on the stage and waved at the hungry men. "Alright, gentlemen. It's lady's choice for the remainder of the evening. If a girl isn't dancing, see if she wants to dance for you. Remember, it's half price on dances if you decide to put a deposit down on your membership today. Have a wonderful evening, and for the love of everything wicked, _Blame_ us."

Regulus sat straighter and reached for his drink. "Alright, are we going to stick around or," he didn't finish.

Strawberry Champagne walked out into the room and shuffled to their table in a red dress. When she sat down, she waved to one of the Muses and turned to the men. "So, Gilderoy told me you enjoyed the show," she said in a sexy tone.

Remus swallowed and eyed the golden coin on the table. Now V.I.P. made sense. "Very much. You're quite skilled," he mumbled.

"You're a fucking rockstar," Sirius snickered as he glanced around to view the envied glares they were receiving.

The Muse set down an old-fashion and nodded. "Thank you, darling. I'll see you after work," Strawberry declared. "I appreciate that, but rockstar, I'm not. Just a girl with a great smile," She snickered with a grin.

Regulus arched an eyebrow. "So, you have quite a few fans."

"I do," she replied.

"Do you have a preference?" Sirius asked and cleared his throat. "I meant for routines."

Strawberry bent toward the table, and the men followed suit. "Honestly, I enjoy a bit more privacy. If your interested, I'll make a point to fit you in tomorrow," she whispered with a smile.

Remus exhaled and pursed his lips. "I, unfortunately, have prior obligations."

"That's alright. I'll make it up to you next time," she said while reaching across the table to touch his hand.

Oh, she was good. Sirius enjoyed the blood rushing to his friend's face. "Next weekend, I'll bring him back," he teased.

"I look forward to it. How about you both? Come see me tomorrow? I'll make it worth the, wait," she implored while glancing at the Black brothers.

Regulus lifted his hand as she released Remus. "May I?"

Strawberry nodded, and Regulus moved her pink curls from her shoulder. "Tell me something, Strawberry Champagne, do you adore being doted on by hungry, rich men?" He whispered with a smirk.

The cool and sexy demeanor she wore had melted as her cheeks tinted with color. "It happens to be my favorite," she breathed with a curl to her lips.

"Good, we'll make music together," Regulus chuckled as he ran a thumb on her chin.

Strawberry regained her cool and lifted her drink. "To good fortune, great friends, and a wonderful night of deviance."

"To deviance," Sirius snickered and raised his glass.

Remus rose his glass and gulped it down. "I honestly wasn't expecting this."

"Well, how about I find you a few lovely ladies to watch dance, and we'll be seeing each other soon?" Strawberry asked as she caressed Sirius's arm.

"If you recommend them, I'm positive they will suffice until we meet again," Sirius said with a flirtatious tone as he took her hand to his lips.

Strawberry giggled and stroked his face. "Aren't you charming? I don't say this often, but I do hope you gentleman come back. It was quite fun," she finished and turned to Regulus.

"Oh, we will," Regulus declared.

Remus licked his lips, which only made it more evident he was starstruck. He settled on a smile and nodded once.

Strawberry stood up and ran her fingers over Regulus's arm before bending next to Remus. "Don't be a stranger," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

The nymph strode off to meet her adoring fans, and the V.I.P.s just watched. She was a deity among the nobility. It didn't take her long to speak to three girls around a few men. Strawberry pointed back at them before circulating.

"Alright, I won't drink, but I want a bloody dance," Sirius huffed as he dug through his coat.

Remus snagged up another beverage and downed it as the women santered over. Regulus smirked as they crowded them. "Strawberry said to take extra care of you gentlemen tonight," one of them announced.

Sirius pulled out his cash. "No, this one's on her," the woman in green hair smirked.

"Well, tipping is a currency here," Regulus remarked.

The girls giggled and nodded. "Of course, Sir."

"Let's have some fun," Sirius said while rubbing his hands together.

Remus was hesitant but motioned agreement. "Alright."

Sirius nudged his friend and stood up. It was going to be a great end to the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione yawned and stretched as she woke up before her alarm. It was going to be a fantastic afternoon. She went about her routine in an eased fashion. Plenty of water, some yoga for zen, a bit of personal care, and then it was time for food.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and admired her body. After all her self doubt and lingering feelings of inadequacy, it was pleasant to feel great about it. It was always amusing to Harry that it took her to become a stripper to see it. Leaving her room, she flexed in her tracksuit and entered the living room.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," Pansy murmured.

Hermione noted her on the sofa, eating some Cheetos, and watching soaps. "Don't you want to go for a run with me today? We have a long night ahead."

Pansy rolled her neck and sighed. "I suppose. Hey, you didn't get around telling me how those V.I.P.s made out."

Hermione roamed into the kitchen and smirked. "They were interesting. Not Gilderoy's usual rubbish. They didn't cling to me or beg me for a backroom dance."

"Romilda said they tipped heavy," Pansy called back.

"Good, it was deserving. They had good seats for the entire show," Hermione snorted.

Pansy jumped from the couch and paced into the room as Hermione dug for food. "So, do you think they'll come back? Daphne didn't tell me who they were, obviously, but they smelt like money."

Hermione placed her fixing on the counter and hummed. "Maybe," she paused and smiled. "You know, one of them was actually so bashful he didn't say much. Kind of cute if you ask me."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Hermione. Why do you always find that cute? Sounds like he doesn't go to that many shows."

"I don't know. They were just charming. The lot of them. Not like Lucius fucking Malfoy. Do you know what he asked me last night? If he paid me a large sum to let him spank me. Ugh, the nerve," Hermione groaned.

Pansy grimaced and tossed her hand. "Ignore it. He's a fucking barmy stiff fuck."

"Lots of fucks today, I get it," Hermione grumbled. "Zabini hasn't called you?"

Pansy flicked her hair and growled. "No, and he's a right asshole for it."

Hermione tapped her chin and smirked. "Maybe you could make him jealous? Tell him you met a charming new member and might take a shot at him."

"You know we can't do that," Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Well, he doesn't know that," Hermione suggested as she scrambled her eggs.

Pansy picked at the cheese and smiled. "Hey, we could go by that bar this week. Meet your Knight in Shining Armor again. He was fuckable for sure."

"Well, shaggable or not, he's also complicated. Lives with his best mate. Besides, I'm great. I'm nearly done with school, and then I can decide what to do," she paused when Pansy scowled. "What?"

"I just am proud of you but fucking destroyed. We really can't lose you at the club, Hermione. It wouldn't be the same," Pansy huffed.

Hermione was frying her food with a pinched brow. "But my parents wanted me to do something with my life, Pansy. They wanted me to do something good with my life. I'm being clawed at by men who don't give two bits about my life."

"But, you fucking love it!"

"That doesn't matter," Hermione sighed. "I can't be a god damn stripper forever."

"Then do the other stuff later, after you're done having fun. We sit here and read your fucking fan mail for fuck's sake," Pansy snapped.

Hermione thinned her lips and glanced over at her coworker. "It isn't like I'm going to give up the summer. Those are the best months. We still have time."

Pansy groaned and rolled her neck. "So, did Gilderoy try to sleep with you again?"

"Yes, but as I told him before, I don't shag my bosses," Hermione huffed.

"That fucking idiot, he'll pine and pine. He dipped his nib in the cookie jar," Pansy mumbled.

Hermione flipped her eggs out of the pan and breathed. "He slept with that new girl? What's her name? Charlotte?"

Pansy nodded. "It's like he doesn't give two shits that we all know he's ridiculous."

"I'm just glad I have sense," Hermione tutted.

"So I was thinking," Pansy started as Hermione dressed her plate. "We should have a party for Harry's birthday. Do it at the club. I already asked Lockhart, and he gave the okay. Under the stipulation that we do it during the week, and we pay for the booze."

"That's not a difficult standard. Alright," Hermione declared as they marched toward the table.

"You seem upset. Did Ginny say something last weekend? I've been feeling it off of you all this week."

When Hermione sat down, she hummed. "No, nothing in particular. The usual badgering to have children and such. I was just thinking of those V.I.P.s. They're going to be there tonight."

"You're positive?" Pansy asked as she handed Hermione a cup of juice.

Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes. "You really think they wouldn't? Strawberry Champagne is setting time aside for them. I'll have each one of them paying for memberships in full by the end of the night."

"You're a fucking beast, Hermione. I don't know if his club would have ran as well without your business savvy," Pansy mumbled.

"It's work," Hermione laughed. "Oh, did you hear anything about Draco? Did he say if he was interested in buying that restaurant?"

Pansy shuffled her feet and slumped. "He said he didn't want to waste his money on a swotty cafe."

"That's too bad," Hermione grimaced. "I love their croissants."

"And now that we've caught up on all the bullshit, tell me."

Hermione bit down on her smile and shrugged. "I think I can afford that nice house. The one we looked at last weekend."

"God, I hate you," Pansy teased. "Really, though, I'm fucking proud of you, Granger. You built your life up from nothing after your parents died. You studied hard, worked even harder, and now you have a nice little setup."

"Well, it's not in the books yet," Hermione said. "I still have to go through the business of actually buying it, but it's a nice thought."

"I suppose I'll just need to get a new flatmate," Pansy pouted.

Hermione sneered and waved her hand. "Or, you can just live with me and pay rent."

Pansy grinned and wagged her index finger. "Or that."

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Pansy. You found me dancing in that stupid college bar and suggested I talk to Lockhart about _Blame_. If it weren't for his desperate need for dancers and my need for money, we wouldn't be here," Hermione laughed.

Pansy reached over and patted her cheek. "Well, I got you, girl. You've become my only tolerant friend."

They giggled, and Hermione finished her meal. It was going to be another great night.

Sirius was buttoning his shirt when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door cracked, and the boy's face stuck through the opening. "Uncle Sirius, are you leaving for work early? I thought it was movie night?"

"Teddy, my boy, I'm going to a different job tonight," Sirius responded with a grin.

Teddy shifted as he went into the room and frowned. "What kind of job?"

Sirius checked his facial hair in the mirror and hummed. "An adult job."

"Unlike your job at the bar?"

"Yes, because this one has to do with finding out if it's worth buying a place with Uncle Reggie," Sirius responded.

Teddy bounced his head and smiled. "So that means that we'll see Uncle Reggie more? Grandmother was telling me how much she missed him last night."

"Possibly. Uncle Reggie might be really busy with our new job. He's going to help me run it," Sirius announced.

"Good," Teddy said.

"You're lingering, kid. What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

Teddy shuffled his feet and scowled. "Dad seems a bit bothered tonight."

Sirius examined the boy and noted how Teddy definitely took after his father. From his honeyed-brown hair that shifted over his forehead, down to the scowl of pensive frustration. There was plenty there that mimicked his best friend's behavior. Remus must not have been happy to be left out.

"Well, he's just sad he doesn't get to go tonight. That's alright, we'll make it up to him," Sirius declared as he patted the boy's shoulder.

"Okay, Uncle Sirius," Teddy murmured.

"Hey, trust me. Who loves you for the witty Lupin you are?" Sirius asked as he bent down to be level with the boy.

Teddy smirked and poked Sirius in the chest. "Definitely you."

"Good, then why don't you go get in your pj's and let me deal with your sulking father."

He nodded and skipped from the room. Sirius twitched his nose and reached for his expensive jacket. The one you only wear when you want to announce you have money. Now that he saw what the goods were, he wasn't about to dress less than the other patrons.

Sirius shut the door after his departure and strolled into the living room. Remus was reading a book, but his brows were knitted together. "I don't like this, Pads," Remus grumbled.

"You are just jealous I'm going," Sirius mused.

"Don't sign anything until I see the contract. I don't want you to pay more than what's deserving. He has you both in throws of an easy shag," Remus declared as he set the volume down.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "I know a thing or two about putting the moves on a woman, Moony."

"But that's the thing," Remus paused as he stood up. "He's not doing it. _She_ is, and she's exceptional at her job. That's what she does for a living."

"I'm not going to overspend, I promise. We'll look over his offer and sit on it before agreeing. I mind as well enjoy the perks of him trying to financially fuck me, right?"

Remus crossed his arms and breathed. "Just don't get your hopes up. I bet he's hoping you won't bother to counter him after she dances for you tonight."

"We will, and with your help, it will be fantastic. Do you trust me?" Sirius questioned.

"I always have, I always will. I don't trust Regulus. He wants the place badly. I know he's been a bit lost and hopes this will bring you both together. Just be careful about how swept away you get, alright?"

Sirius reached over and touched his shoulder. "I promise. We'll get the place for a good price, and we'll start paying off Teddy's tuition early. You can even take some time off at uni and help if you want."

Remus smirked and rolled his eyes. "Who in their right minds buys a strip club."

"We do," Sirius chuckled. "Now, I'm going to meet Reggie, and we're going to get a plan sorted. Lockhart said he'd see us before opening so he can make an offer."

"Alright, text me if you're confused. I know Reggie knows art and all that ballocks, but this is a real business."

Sirius winked and slipped on his jacket. "We'll get you in next week to see her, so you don't pout."

"Oh, Pads," Remus grumbled.

"She was delicious," Sirius offered.

Remus lowered his arms and bobbed his head with a large exhale. "More than delicious. Don't brag too much later."

"It's just nice to see you looking at women again, Moony. I'm glad we're getting there."

"Me too, Sirius. It was a decent reality check."

Sirius pulled away and waved a hand in the air. "To _Blame!_ "

Remus grimaced and cupped a hand over his mouth. "Don't drive sloshed."

"Okay, wife!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione adjusted her hair; it was purple today. She grew tired of putting the work into the mission of the secured wigs, but Lockhart was positive that all the girls were compensated for the effort. The products and wigs were expensive and quality.

Once her dark makeup was perfected, she attached her mask. Her outfit was decent, but a bit plainer than her stage wear. Black lacy knickers that revealed her pert ass. The fishnets were classic, but the sheer bra showing her nipples was a nice touch. While she was adjusting her tits in the long mirror, a hand touched her behind.

"Evening, Strawberries," Lockhart purred.

Hermione breathed and smiled. "Good evening, boss. Are my boys waiting for me?"

"They are," Gilderoy murmured as he reached over for a bottle. "Let me help you?"

"Now, Gildy, darling, let her work her magic by herself," A sharp tone entered the space.

Hermione glanced over and exhaled. Thank god for Marlene.

Lockhart bent and kissed her cheek. "Make sure you give them more than they deserve. This will be a big pay raise for you if you do so."

Hermione nodded and took the bottle from him. "Alright."

Marlene rolled her eyes, and he left the back area. "I'm sorry, dear. He's an idiot."

"Don't I know it," Hermione grumbled. "Story on my V.I.P.s?"

"The brothers are here. Gildy was hush-hush, but it seems like they might be real estate investors. If we land their memberships, we may be set for the new addition you've been asking for."

Hermione tilted her head and nodded. "Well, it only makes sense to have a private room for parties," she mumbled.

Marlene walked up and started to brush out Hermione's wig. "From the attitudes that Gildy told me, they are old money. Not stanch or stiff, however. Good humor, and decent etiquette. Should be easy."

"Soft and fluffy?"

"No, more sensuous," Marlene remarked.

"Young and coy?"

Marlene scowled and huffed. "No, I don't think so. How about sweet and witty with a hint of sex kitten?"

Hermione smirked and leaned closer to the mirror, snagging up her pink lipstick. "Alright, that's an easy one."

The older woman patted her shoulder and sighed. "You're a masterpiece, Hermione. Don't you ever forget that. These men are lucky that they even get to see you. I want you to remember, no matter your endeavors. You're a queen among men."

Hermione beamed and touched her hand. "Thank you, Mars. I do appreciate you being here for me when I need it most."

"Now, go get that money, kid," Marlene patted Hermione's butt and smirked.

Hermione rolled her neck while setting down the tube and lotion. It was time to work. She snatched up her sheer robe and shifted it on as she strode toward the hall. Hermione always loved this part. The build-up between letting 'Hermione' take a back seat and 'Strawberry Champagne' take over.

Strawberry Champagne was unabashed about her body. She oozed confidence and sex. The core facet of her being was absorbing adoration and favor. That was what it meant to work at _Blame_. She could be Strawberry Champagne and still reserve the right to be Hermione later.

The room was beginning to fill with men. Some she recognized and others she didn't. A few noticed her and walked over with eager need on their face. One of them was an older Russian man who had a thick accent who donned an elaborate raccoon mask. The other was thin and menacing with the face of a hyena.

"Strawberry, darling," Mr. Russian murmured as he bowed and took her hand.

"We want to buy a dance," the other hissed.

Hermione giggled and stroked Mr. Russian's cheek. "My dearest, I have obligations to fill, and then I'm all yours," she purred.

He sighed and moved her fingers to his mouth. "I want to possess you, my girl. Don't make me wait."

Hermione brought her hand to his neck and smirked. "You will just have to wait, darling. I'm not easily possessed by one man," her voice was as smooth as silk.

She could see him squirm as he groaned. Hermione had to admit; she was great at reading men. Although, it helped that most of them wanted to possess Strawberry Champagne in one way or another. Once she found out what regulars liked, she became what they loved most about woman sexuality personified.

Hermione released his neck and waved as she sauntered off, looking for her mission. Where were they? She glanced around and roamed toward the bar with a scowl. The masked bartender slid her a shot and smirked. "Why aren't you out there getting paid, S.C.?"

The woman took the shot and winced. "I'm looking for a pair of brothers."

"Oh, you mean moneybags over there?" He asked while nodding in another direction.

Hermione pivoted toward it and saw them. They were speaking to each other and gesturing to the pole nearest them. The taller man was handsome and filed out nicely in his Fendi bomber jacket. Rebel but not overly verbose. The shorter brother was in a more classic Gucci look.

"Seems like they're more your speed," the bartender mused.

Hermione nodded and turned to fix her tits at the bar. "Do me a favor? Call your fucking girlfriend? She's pissed when you don't work and don't call her," she whispered and straightened her posture.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled.

Hermione smirked and turned to see the men had concluded their talk. She was nearly prancing over and waving at men settling in their seats. Strawberry Champagne was their celebrity crush, and she provoked swoon-worthy reactions.

Sirius saw it first and nudged his brother. "She's at the bar."

"I think that if we added in a few more stability features, it could be possible," Regulus continued as he gestured to the ceiling.

Sirius raced a hand over his beard and hummed. "Yes, as long as the girls stay safe, I don't think they'll mind."

"We'll go over the paperwork with Remus tomorrow. I think he'll have a nice bit of notes," Regulus murmured.

Their eyes wandered to the floor to see Strawberry making her way over to them. They both were stifling smiles as she glanced at each of them. She was bloody fabulous. Men fawned over her like she was the best thing since the male orgasm.

When she reached them, Strawberry placed a hand on her hips. "Gentlemen, I've been waiting," she pouted.

Regulus hummed and offered his palm. "Sweetheart, we're insurmountably apologetic."

Strawberry smiled and took his hand, letting him kiss her knuckles. "Any other circumstance, and I would be having you make it up to me."

Sirius grinned and nodded. "Oh, I believe we have a way. Would you like to warm up and give us a dance? We'd like to chat."

Strawberry shifted and agreed. "Only if you don't mind that I play my own music. I have a room set up just for my personal use."

Sirius shifted, and she wagged her index finger before turning. The other men around them were fuming as it was evident on their faces. Strawberry led them around the tables, glancing back a few times with a smile. No one else mattered. Fuck, she was bloody great at her job.

Into a doorway and down a hall, there was a room at the end. Strawberry Champagne turned and raised her face to see them. "You're welcome to anything in the room, just as long as you watch me," she whispered.

Regulus bobbed his head. "It would take an apocalypse to ignore you, darling."

Strawberry beamed and opened the door. When the Blacks entered the room, they were pleasantly surprised. It was a clean room with a circular sofa surrounding a platform with a pole. There were booze and snacks that displayed. This was an expensive adventure.

She wandered into the area and reached for a bottle. "Shall I make us drinks?"

Sirius waved his hand and met her. "I can. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and warm."

Strawberry grinned and touched his cheek. "You're clever, Mr. Fendi Bomber."

"Oh, not as much as you, love. You turn men into puddles of primitive goop."

She skipped over to the sound system and pressed a few buttons on the console before pivoting toward Regulus. "Mr. Gucci, come dance with me?"

Regulus grinned and walked over, enjoying the sensuous come-hither she was displaying with her hips. He was sold, Sirius could see that. Regulus had the woman grinding into him as she reached back and stroked his face. His finger peeled the robe from her and tossed it aside.

Sirius was slightly surprised his brother was so willing to buy into the fantasy. However, maybe it was nice for him that a woman was upfront about what she wanted; money and attention. When he finished making the drinks, Sirius wandered over, handing her a glass.

"Oh, thank you. How kind," Strawberry purred.

"Nevermind that, why don't you tell us what you enjoy?" Sirius asked.

Strawberry concluded her soft grinding and tilted her head. "I'm not here for me. I'm here for you."

Regulus touched her shoulder and pointed to the sofa. "Come, let us have a chat."

Strawberry tugged Regulus over with her free hand while smirking at Sirius. "What would you like me to do? A lap dance, Mr. Bomber?"

"That would be appropriate," Sirius smirked.

"Are you both twins?" Strawberry inquired as she settled Regulus in his seat.

"Brothers," Sirius replied.

"That's a shame, I always had a thing for twins," she laughed with a sultry tint to her voice.

"Well, we aren't twins, but fairly handsome," Regulus snickered.

The woman tilted her head before nodding. "Yes, I can see that." Strawberry sipped her drink and hummed. "Someone knows decent tastes. Who told you I was a whiskey girl?"

Sirius smirked and gestured to her. "You had an old-fashion last night. By the look of it, it was rye whiskey."

She set her drink down and straddled his lap, caressing his jaw. "Someone pays attention," she whispered.

Sirius had the chance to look into her amber eyes and frowned. "There's something," he paused. "Something familiar about you."

While she stroked his chest, she cast her face to the ceiling. "Your dreams."

Sirius glanced over at Regulus, who was hypnotized. "Why don't you dance for us, love. My brother is growing envious."

Strawberry caressed his shoulder and glanced back down at him. "You're very decisive, Mr. Bomber."

"I like to explore my options," He retorted with a grin.

The woman climbed off of him and stopped at Regulus to whisper in his ear. His face lit up as his curl lips revealed a toothy expression. "You don't say?"

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

Strawberry climbed onto the platform and began to dance with the pole. "I told him I'm rather interested in keeping our ménage à trois."

"In French," Regulus added.

"Oh, a woman of many layers," Sirius snickered before sipping his drink.

Strawberry grinned as she arched backward. "Very many."

"Hm, sounds like our bookish friend would enjoy the mind fuck," Sirius declared as he glanced over at Regulus.

Strawberry slid down the pole and stretched out on the platform. "You both are tough customers," she sighed. "I usually have men begging for me by now."

Regulus leaned forward and stroked her cheek. "Oh, darling, we are, but we are also very interested in _Blame_."

Strawberry crawled closer, her tits over the edge. "What do you mean?"

Sirius leaned closer. "Can you keep a secret, love?"

The woman nodded as she slid to a sitting pose with her legs splayed open. "What is it?"

"We are interested in investing a bit of money," Regulus murmured. "What do you think?"

Strawberry Champagne shifted and adjusted her thong. "Well, you're asking a sex object if she wants you to pay her in essence," she said smartly with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say sex object. More so, a woman very fucking decent at making men believe they're the only man in the world she wants to fuck," Sirius corrected.

Her hand ghosted her chest as she breathed. "Well, how can I answer your lingering question so you can enjoy my effort?"

Regulus touched her thigh and hemmed. "If you could change one thing about _Blame,_ what would you?"

Strawberry scooted off the platform and crawled into his lap. "Truthfully," she whispered. "I wouldn't change a thing. I've enjoyed my stay since working here and look forward to this," she finished while stroking his trousers between them.

Sirius scowled as he glanced over at the woman. He finally saw it. There was a pawprint on her hip. He knew that tattoo. He was obsessing about it, and like an idiot struck dumb, he put two and two together. Now the tattoo on her ankle had made sense. 'Blame Me,' was written in cursive along her right foot.

"Reggie, we're going to do this," Sirius declared.

Strawberry straightened and tilted her head at him. "Really? I've tempted you enough?"

Sirius grinned and nodded. "Oh, yes, more so than you know."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm positive you won't be sorry, Mr. Fendi Bomber."

Sirius dug into his jacket and handed her an envelope. "For your excellent effort, love."

Strawberry pursed her lips as he could see her brow had furrowed under the mask. "I appreciate it, but this is too much."

Regulus caressed her shoulder. "Oh, darling, don't play modest now. You're a goddess and deserve the recognition."

"Well, if you insist. I'm sure Lockhart will want you to stay for the show."

Sirius nodded and caressed her cheek. "Oh, we will."

Strawberry glanced up at the clock on the wall and exhaled. "I have only a little more time. Did you want me to show you what I can do?" She asked with a smile.

Regulus rocked his head. "Certainly, after all, we are gratuitous at what you're willing to give."

Her smile evolved to be more sincere. "Oh, I like you, gentlemen. It's rare that I'm not an object."

"Never, love," Sirius responded.

Strawberry Champagne warmed up on the pole while the Blacks glanced at each other. Sirius enjoyed watching the woman bend and sway just for him, but it wasn't really her. This was an act, and to know who she was behind the mask sold him on it. If someone so magnetic outside of this club could convince the entire mass of men that she was sex and candy, then she could help them rule the whole of Britain higher class.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione had decided that Monday she would head to go shopping. She required some new heels for the show next week and even maybe some new knickers for before it. The woman was shuffling her things and resituating her hair when she approached the bookstore.

Maybe just a few new ones? She had gobbled up the last three volumes on mythology she bought two weeks ago. Hermione exhaled as she entered and smirked at the welcoming scent of words on the page. This, out of everything in the world, was her true love.

Hermione wandered and watched the young college prats talking about pretentious topics. That made her smile because she used to be one of them. It was one of those moments in time where she saw the younger version of herself against the bookcase. Curly hair, patched up jumper, and a posture that said she didn't know how to pretend to be okay.

The woman blinked and glanced down the aisle with leisure as she wandered. Life was a different tint of color, and she could see through the dark, but then it was difficult. Everything felt grim and stifling, but freedom was only days away.

"Hello," a small voice announced.

Hermione shook her head to clear the memories. Before her in the philosopher's category was a small boy. He had an unusual expression on his face as he sized the woman up. It was neither warm, nor hardened, but that stoic in-between. He was absorbing her.

"Hello," Hermione responded and glanced at the books. "Aren't these a bit old for you?"

"Would people ask you if you were in the boy's aisle?" He retorted with a tilt to his head.

Hermione's eyebrows rose as she shrugged. "No, I suppose not," she paused and eyed the book in his hand. "Kant? He's an interesting read," she added.

"He's next on my father's list," the boy mused.

Hermione smiled and shifted her purse. "What's your name? Mine's Hermione."

"Edward, but everyone calls me Teddy," he said with a small quirk to his lips.

She reached out her hand, and he shook it. "It's a pleasure," Hermione said.

"You like manga? I do," Teddy said as he wandered off.

Hermione scowled, and the boy glanced back at her. "Are you coming?" He asked.

The boy had quite a demanding personality. It wasn't verbose or rude, but authoritative. She recalled being very much like that as an only child. "Where's your dad?"

"The bathroom," Teddy declared as Hermione fell in step next to him.

"How old are you?" Hermione questioned.

Teddy stopped in front of the manga and pointed at a row of books the same color. "This one's good," he said. "I'm eight."

Hermione pulled the first one out and nodded. "I'll look into it," she voiced.

Teddy grinned and pointed at her. "I like your hair. It's very pretty."

"Oh, thank you," Hermione laughed as she brushed it behind her.

"Come on, you gotta see this," Teddy told her and waved.

Hermione was suddenly following the boy around the store as he explained different topics. It was amusing, and she had to keep reminding herself he was eight. This boy was eight and chattered on about things far above his age. It wasn't until he had a book of dragons out on the table and was educating her that she realized they were being watched.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a man hovering by one of the aisles and glancing over. How long had he been following them? She wasn't positive.

"And this right here, this one is the meanest of them all. It can fling fireballs over two football fields!"

Hermione bent down and smirked at Teddy. "Well, good thing they are extinct."

"Hermione, they don't exist. I already checked," Teddy sighed as he pulled out his phone. "See, google even says."

"How often do you go on google and check for answers?" Hermione questioned.

Teddy pocketed his phone and shrugged. "A lot."

"If I had google at your age, I would have too," Hermione smiled.

"Me as well," the man finally made himself known.

Teddy pivoted and waved. "Hey, Dad, look, I was showing Hermione about dragons. She says she loved to read too."

The man she remembered from her rescue had stood in front of them. Hermione couldn't taper the blush that crept over her cheeks. "Hello, Remus."

"Hermione, it's a pleasure to see you again," Remus said with a nod. Remus rubbed the back of his neck and hummed. "We were just shopping while Sirius finishes business in town. This is my son, Edward."

"We have had time to get acquainted," Hermione giggled.

Teddy tugged on his father's sleeve. "Dad, ask her to come with us for lunch," he hissed.

Remus jerked and waved. "Oh, no, Teddy, stop that," Remus huffed.

"Lunch?" Hermione questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, we always go to my dad's favorite place. The hot chocolate is best!" Teddy exclaimed.

Remus had become the personification of embarrassment. "No, truly, don't feel obligated."

"I would love to, Teddy," Hermione smiled.

The father blinked and cleared his throat. "Really?"

"I was just coming to shop for a few things, but I wasn't committed," Hermione said with a bob of her head.

"What kinda things? Maybe we can help you after lunch?" Teddy offered as he closed the book on the table.

"For work," Hermione mumbled. "It's not a big deal. I'm actually starving so I could eat."

Remus found his tongue and tapped Teddy's shoulder. "Why don't you go pick out the next book to your series, and I'll meet you at the register," he declared while handing the boy a bill.

"Thanks, dad!" Teddy exclaimed and skipped off.

Hermione beamed and fluttered her finger in the direction he ran. "He's precocious," she teased.

"Yes, he is," Remus murmured. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm doing well. Thank you for asking. How are you and Sirius? I'm sorry I left so quickly last week," Hermione sighed as she stepped toward him. "I really appreciate all that you both did for me."

Remus tossed his hand and snorted. "It wasn't anything particularly heroic. We like to make sure women are safe."

"Well, I appreciate it," Hermione repeated. "Would you let me buy you lunch?"

His eyebrows contorted as he stared at her. "I don't want to inconvenience you. I know that my son can be a bit bossy."

"Nothing I can't handle," she voiced with a grin. "I would love to buy you both lunch. Anyone interested in ticking philosopher's off their list is someone worth talking to."

Remus chuckled and raced a hand through his hair. "I enjoy reading about people who saw the world in a different light."

Hermione chewed her lower lip. "Me too."

"Do you," he started and swallowed. "Do you read much outside of your school books?"

"I'm more of a literature and mythology snob, but yes," Hermione answered.

Remus gestured to the manga in her hand. "And soon to be Japanese graphic novel fan?"

"Yes, maybe," Hermione giggled.

"Dad! Let's go!" Teddy called from the front of the store.

"We better hop to it," Hermione said.

Remus gestured for her to walk first and smiled. "After you, Hermione."

Sirius was checking his watch as he walked down the street. He was late, but for a good reason. The negotiations lasted a bit, but they settled on the price Sirius was hoping for. It left plenty of room to add things they might want.

He reached the small cafe and slipped inside while jiggling his briefcase. It was a great day and even better in a moment when he would tell Remus. Sirius glanced around before scowling.

Then there was a familiar laugh. "No, of course not! I would never eat a pill bug," the woman declared.

Sirius glanced over to see Hermione sitting in the sunlight peeking through the window. She seemed ethereal as she laughed and smiled with sincerity. Across from her, he could see his friend's familiar hair.

"Well, I'll be damned," Sirius murmured to himself as he walked up.

Without saying a word, he sat down next to Hermione and startled her. "Oh, Sirius, hello," she sputtered.

"Interesting in the population of Britain that these two would find you," Sirius mused and leaned to her. "Hello, love," he said and kissed her cheek.

Hermione was blooming with color and stared at him wide-eyed. Whatever sex she oozed while on stage, she definitely didn't radiate unmasked. Sirius swiftly grew fond of that. It only took an instant.

"I was just talking to the Lupins about my days at summer camp," Hermione declared.

"We had just finished our discussion on Plato," Remus chuckled.

Sirius smirked and picked off Hermione's half-eaten croissant. "Sounds riveting. You three seemed quite entertained when I walked inside."

Hermione beamed as she nudged the plate toward him. "Oh, yes, we've been having quite the afternoon."

"What were you up to that you tripped on these two?" Sirius asked as he nudged a thumb at the Lupins.

"She was at the bookstore!" Teddy declared.

"That explains it," Sirius chuckled.

Hermione touched Sirius's arm, and her expression grew crinkled with joy. "I'm so glad to see you both. As I told Remus earlier, I'm so appreciative of your rescue. I acted a bit harsh before leaving and would like to make it up to you."

"Well, it wasn't a big deal. We like to help. How's everything with you?" Sirius questioned.

A waitress came by the table and interrupted their conversation. She was bubbly and smiled at Sirius with enjoyment. Sirius gave his order before returning to the woman next to him. The dismissal was apparent, and the waitress disappeared.

"Well, I just received a large bonus at work," Hermione said. "I was going to spend it on more work attire."

Sirius raised a single eyebrow, and his lips twitched. "You don't say? That's fantastic, love. Sounds like you truly enjoy what you do."

Remus was staring at her with a tightened expression. "Do you? You're remarkably intelligent."

"Well, I do," Hermione said and shifted in her seat. "I enjoy the work, and the pay is decent. My job is entertainment, so as you can imagine, it's not about me."

"What job do you have, Hermione?" Teddy asked through a mouthful of muffin.

"Manners," Remus hissed.

Hermione leaned over the table toward the boy and smiled. "I make people happy by doing my job well. That's all," she said.

An interesting way to put it. "Any wild stories about these women and their wine?" Sirius teased.

Hermione relaxed in her seat and tapped her cheek. "Well, it's never dull."

The waitress returned only to set Sirius's order down. She disappeared, and Sirius hummed. "So, what are you up to today, love?"

"After this? Well, I suppose I'll go home, do some yoga and go for a run," Hermione said.

"Yoga?" Remus questioned as his cup jutted.

Hermione beamed at him and exhaled. The man couldn't hide how awkward he was, and she found that charming. It was always exciting when a man didn't play his cool. It was authentic and pure. "Yes, I do find it important to retain a healthy fitness routine."

"We're going to visit a relative for dinner," Sirius said.

"Mhm, grandmother said she'd make my favorite," Teddy added.

"I like to visit my relatives on Friday. We sometimes have dinner or a party," Hermione voiced.

Her story just kept adding up, little by little. Sirius was truly fascinated that this brilliant young woman was the fantasy he had just witnessed the other night.

"Moony is free tomorrow if you want to have dinner," Sirius offered.

Remus stiffened and gasped. "Sirius, stop that."

Hermione's cheeks tinted as she hemmed. "I would love to, but I have work."

"On a Tuesday night? Those old bats must love their wine," Sirius teased.

She combed her fingers through her hair and rocked her head. "It's a themed night."

"Oh? What type of theme?" Sirius pressed.

Hermione was clearly uncomfortable as she attempted to hide her blush. "Well, it's a long story and not a decent one for small ears."

"Well, that's alright, you don't have to indulge me anyway," Remus interjected as he ran his finger on the rim of his cup.

"How about Thursday?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh, Sirius, stop," Remus groaned.

Hermione pivoted and glanced at Sirius. "How about I counter," she said.

"Listening," Sirius murmured.

"How about I come to cook for you on Thursday? I have a work meeting in the afternoon, but I would love to show my gratitude."

Sirius glanced over at Remus, who was pinching the bridge of his nose. "We have the kid, is that alright?"

"More than alright, that's great. I have some nieces and nephews who I wouldn't exclude either," She answered as she gazed and Teddy with a smirk.

Teddy nodded and clapped. "Oh, Hermione, I can't wait to show you all our books. We have so many."

"Why the gratitude, love?" Sirius asked.

Hermione waved her hand and puffed. "That doesn't matter. What does is that we should finish so I can let you go about your business."

Sirius pressed his card to the table and slid it to her. "So you can text me."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Now, let's get some grub so we can let you stretch and zen," Sirius snickered as he nudged the woman.

"Oh, Sirius, god love you," Remus sighed.

"We sure do!" Teddy added with a bright smile.

There was an interesting texture to her reasoning behind their dinner. Sirius scratched his chin and thought between bites. While he listened to the woman chat away with his best mate and nephew, he pondered. What other layers did the woman have? Why was she such a fascinating creature? He knew he had little time to figure it out. Two weeks to be precise.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus was clenching the wheel as they drove on the highway. The man was annoyed and had flipped on the jazz station to calm himself. Sirius exhaled as he glanced through the paperwork, which was better than dealing with Remus's death stare when he would look over. It was bubbling, and Sirius could see it. He was pissed. However, it wasn't his fault; he had no clue that they would see her!

"Why? Why would you tell me who she is?" Remus spat. "I sounded like a bumbling idiot most of the day!"

Teddy leaned forward over his book. "Dad, she's really pretty."

Remus groaned. "I _know_ , son."

Sirius set down a page and pursed his lips over at Remus. "How was I to know you were going to see her in a bookstore?"

"Sirius, I shouldn't have been told. You should have let me keep that separate," Remus hissed.

"Don't get grumbly with me because she found your son in a bookstore," Sirius retorted.

Remus smacked the steering wheel. "Jesus, then you go and push me to have dinner with her? Are you barmy? You're going to be her boss," he snapped.

"No, no, no," Sirius huffed. "I'm just an additional signature on the paperwork. I'll input what I want to see at the club, that's it."

"That's called co-ownership, Sirius. There's no getting around that. Regulus can run the club how he wants, but you are a part of that."

Sirius grimaced as he shuffled the paperwork. He was always the voice of reason. "Well, you can still go out with her. She seemed quite enthralled by your company."

"I don't think we should be talking about this now," Remus hummed as he glanced back at the curious boy. "How's your new manga?"

Teddy laced his finger together and cleared his throat. "The plot is very good, Dad."

"Good to hear," Remus sighed.

"Is Hermione going to be your girlfriend, Dad?"

Remus inhaled and shook his head. "No, Teddy. She's just being a nice girl. Nice doesn't always mean that a girl likes you more than a friend."

"You want to go see it tomorrow?" Sirius murmured. "I just asked Regulus what the theme was. It's delicious," Sirius snickered.

"What is it?" Remus sighed. He knew he should say no, but somehow it wouldn't summon from his lips.

"Torture Tuesday," Sirius breathed.

Remus winced and exhaled. "Jesus, Sirius. We can't. We have to worry about Teddy going to summer camp next week."

"I'll watch the kid," Sirius offered. "You can go with Regulus. Lockhart told me that our specific masks should be finished today. He told us we should be visiting more to establish a good rapport with the workers."

"I'm not an owner," Remus reminded him.

"No, but you're my V.I.P., and he knows that. He knows we're a packaged deal."

"I'm," Remus tried, but Sirius waved his hand.

"No, this would be fantastic. You can get an idea of what themes they do and help us see it from a customer's perspective. Everyone needs a voice of logic," Sirius urged while grinning over at Remus.

Remus shifted and hummed. "I don't know, Sirius."

"Regulus and I already agreed. You're going to get paid, Moony. We know you're the brains of our outfit. You deserve some fun."

"Dad, you should go have fun too!" Teddy agreed.

Remus twitched his nose and rolled his neck. "If I agree, will you leave well enough alone?"

"Yes," Sirius beamed.

"Then I'll go," Remus grumbled.

Sirius pulled out his phone and smirked. "I'll let Reggie know. He wanted to go, but not feel like a codger."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Remus grimaced. "I can relate."

Hermione was patting a towel on her neck as she walked inside her flat. Her music was a playlist of poppy upbeat songs to run to for her workout. Today was fantastic, and she forgot what it was like to enjoy someone's company. She was stretching out her thighs by gripping her ankle behind her and switching legs.

It was an odd experience. Why were those men so comfortable to be around? Remus was so honest about his feelings etched on his face. It was lovely. She had been around enough men who were always hiding their feelings. Sirius was charming and quite observant. He watched things around him and was able to keep his opinions to himself. She could sense it through their conversations.

Someone touched her arm, and Hermione jerked, pivoting to see Blaise smirking. Hermione yanked her earbuds out and breathed. "Damnit, Zabini, don't frighten me."

He was half-naked and scratching his clean tanned chest. It was a routine for Hermione to see Blaise in their flat, and they became cordial the more she lived with Pansy. He was this brother type that was parallel to how the Weasleys were. It was a bit insane that they went from hating each other in school, to becoming family due to a strip club. "Whatcha doing, S.C.?" He asked.

"I just got home from a run," Hermione huffed as she blotted her neck.

Blaise rested against the counter and folded his arms. "So, why were you humming? Get in a good shag today?"

Hermione was relieved; her cheeks were still red from running. "No shagging. I went out with some friends for lunch."

"Who's that? Harry? How's he doing?" Zabini questioned.

She shook her head and strolled to the sink and grabbed a glass to fill. "Well, no. Newer friends. I met them last weekend."

"Bartender in Shining armor?" Pansy asked as she came into the kitchen.

Hermione was swigging her water and glanced at the robed woman. "Seems someone got another workout in," she mused.

Pansy grinned as Zabini flexed. "You bet, S.C."

"The bartender? Please tell me you went out with that hot piece of hunky ass," Pansy groaned.

Hermione set down her towel and shrugged. "Well, originally, I was just shopping for books. Then this kid demands my attention, and I find out it's Remus's son."

Pansy clapped and gasped. "Oh! Does he have a son? Woah, fuck. Did you call him daddy and ask him to read you poems?"

Zabini scowled over at Pansy. "Wait, what's all this?"

Pansy waved and breathed. "She got drunk last week, and this hot older bartender took her home and let her recover without being fucked by some guy she was going hard for at the bar. He has a roommate who happens to be Remus. New news about the son, that explains a bit more about them."

Blaise grinned brightly and rubbed his hands together. "Now we're talking, Granger. Tell me, is he your type?"

Hermione groaned as she set down her glass. "He's a professor at uni. We were talking about philosophers today. Then Sirius shows up and pushes us to go out. I don't feel comfortable dating a man who might judge me for stripping, so I just suggested to go over there and cook for them. I'm going to Thursday."

Pansy squealed and cheered, revealing her naked body under the robe. "Yes! Oh, fuck, yes! I hope you fuck them both at the same time. Oh, Hermione, this is good!" She exclaimed.

Hermione waved her hands, and her face was beet red. "No, absolutely not. Sirius being there is safe. Plus, Teddy will be there, and I'll have an excuse to focus on him if things get awkward. I can't date anyone as long as my occupation is about taking off my clothes," Hermione retorted.

"Most men love dating strippers," Blaise snickered as he glanced at Pansy.

Pansy had fixed her robe and beamed. "Fuck, yes."

"No," Hermione pointed her index finger at them. "Most men love fucking strippers. Dating a stripper is difficult. Look at my last crash and burn years ago," Hermione sighed.

"He was a jealous idiot," Blaise retorted.

Hermione exhaled and shifted on her feet. "Well, he's the rule, not the exception. The rule is most men don't like watching their girlfriend take off her clothes for others."

Blaise glanced at Pansy, who was rolling her eyes. "You won't know unless you ask. It isn't like you give backroom handjobs. You don't finger yourself for men to gawk at. You're tasteful, and God knows men love you. Why the fuck do you resist so much?"

"Because it's ridiculous to think once a man finds out I'm a stripper for him not to go there. Not to see me as an object he must possess. He will think about it, see me in bed, and put the two of them in one fucked up imagery. There's a reason why I don't date. I can't deal with any more disappointments. There's no point to being intimate with someone who only sees me for what I project to be at work," Hermione finished and twitched her nose.

Zabini shook his head and waved. "Earth to Granger. The world is moving regardless of your resistance to it. It's time to stop manipulating the situation and actually let your guard down. S.C. is fantastic, she's sexy, unobtainable, fierce, but she isn't real. She's a fantasy. If a man can't see through that, then he's a fucking dumbass."

Hermione glanced down at the empty cup on the counter. Blaise did have the ringing of truth in his words. It just was so hard to let go of it and just open up with someone. She thought she had her happily ever after years ago, only to be beaten and bruised from it after.

"I'm just tired of being let down," Hermione confessed.

"Then be honest and upfront. Let them decide if they can handle it," Blaise agreed.

"Them?" Hermione gasped. "No, not," she stopped when Pansy cackled.

"Oh, yes! Both of them. Please do it for me? I had a giant girl-stiffy for that bartender for the last week. If you fuck him, I'd be happy!"

Blaise glared at her and puffed. "He couldn't have been that good looking."

"He was," Hermione smirked.

"Mr. Salt and Pepper. God, he was a handsome bugger. I'd call him daddy and bounce on his lap," Pansy teased.

Zabini crossed his arms and huffed. "Don't be a bitch. He isn't better looking than me."

Hermione glanced over at the window and sighed. "What am I doing? This is not what I want to think about before Thursday."

"Then just let it go," Blaise shrugged.

"I'll try," Hermione hummed. "Pansy, did you get the riding crop I asked for?"

Pansy's grin grew as she nodded. "Oh, yes. And those long boots. They're already ready for use and sitting in your room. You know, it's crazy to me that you take your clothes off all the time, but you're still embarrassed to walk into a sex shop."

Hermione tilted her head and exhaled. "It's just not my style."

"Vibrators and some happy time help," Blaise noted.

"Duly noted," Hermione grumbled.

"Sex, Granger. It's just sex. I suggest you start having some soon. It looks like you need it," Zabini snickered.

Hermione huffed and scrubbed her face. "I'll think on it."

"Speaking of sex, are you ready? I have an hour until I have to go get ready," Pansy purred as she stroked Zabini's arm.

He growled and lifted the woman over his shoulder. "Have fun, S.C.!" Blaise shouted as they left the kitchen.

Hermione snagged up the towel and wrung it in her fingers. She knew they were right, but it didn't take away the facts. You need to be able to connect with someone to enjoy it. Oh, what a bugger of a thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was flexing on the stage as she prepared for her long night. Marlene took the night off, leaving her with the Mistress of Ceremony duties. She had planned the evening with precise measurements, and it was going to be a fun show. All the girls were excited about it, but it was a matter of getting the entrance done correctly. She straightened her form in her boots and huffed.

"Alright, girls, one more time," Hermione declared as she rolled her neck.

Pansy lifted her leg and nodded. "Do you think we should peel off before or after the chorus?"

"Before. I want to see asses shake in their faces, alright? We want them to believe what you're selling. A BDSM fantasy," Hermione ordered as she straightened her sports bra. "Pansy worked damn hard on crafting the routine, let's get it right."

Charlotte groaned as she fixed her boots. "These are killing me."

"Get used to it, cupcake," Pansy growled.

Hermione pointed to the pole. "Nerissa, I want you to look like you want to fuck on that pole."

She batted her black hair and nodded. "If you say so, Granger. You're the boss tonight."

"Flint, can you start the track over?" Hermione asked, and the girls filed off the stage.

Hermione swiped the crop in the air and fixed her hat. She was going to start on the stage. It was going to be different, high energy, but she imagined it to evolve well. Lockhart came into the room with a slender man with black hair. Interesting...

She strode to the edge of the platform and grinned. "Come to see my show, boss?"

Lockhart smirked and nodded before waving back at Zabini. "Drinks? Two scotches?"

"Okay, let me get this pounded out," Hermione murmured before strolling back toward the center pole and caressed it.

She had her back turned and swiped upward, turning her face in the spotlight. The track started. She mouthed the words. "Don't you want to be bad?"

_I like it, like it._

_Na-na-na, come on._

Now the sexual song began, and she sauntered forward while touching herself. Hermione could hear the girls coming behind her. The remix was great. She would have to commend Ginny. She shook and rolled her hips to the rhythm as she pointed the crop toward the empty chairs. The girls behind her were rubbing on each other and smacking each other's asses with smirks. It was designed to develop mouth-watering reactions.

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more._

Her movements were fluid, and Pansy got in it with her chain wrapped around her wrists. Now, she had the two with her center stage. Hermione crouched at the edge of the stage and eye-fucked the invisible crowd as she hit the crop against her boot.

_I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it._

After she rolled to her feet, she strode back to the two dancing girls and pointed her riding crop. She got to work her dominant personality tonight as she stomped her heels and demanded eyes on her. Hermione reached out and tugged the leash on Charlotte's collar as she sunk to her knees.

_S, s, s, and, m, m, m._

It was magic. The girl slid to her and stuck her face near her waist as Hermione shifted her legs apart. She pulled on the leash while stroking Charlotte's cheek with the whip. The next part was more complicated. Hermione let go of the lead from her hand and slunk over the crouched dancer as Pansy kneeled and dragged the chains on the floor as she crawled next to her.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me._

Hermione gripped them and smacked her ass with the riding crop before jumping to her feet. Charlotte and Pansy clung to her legs as she slid her free hand down her body. The whip caressed Pansy's cheek as Hermione held the offered leash on Charlotte. The song faded, and her smile was cocky as she breathed.

The two men watching seemed entranced. She wasn't used to being looked at being herself. Hermione shook out the oddity and glanced back at the panting girls. "How did that feel?"

"Any more tricks and you're going to kill us," Pansy laughed as she rubbed her ass.

"Come on, that was fun," Hermione snickered as she helped her to her feet.

"Gotta admit, you have this down, Granger," Flint called over from the booth.

"How do you do that turn, Doyle?" Nerissa called over from her pole.

Mary swayed and kicked her leg up before twisting on the pole. "Body movement, love. Relax your intensity."

"Strawberries, come on down here after you're finished with the girls," Gilderoy declared.

Hermione nodded before walking over to Nerissa. "Look, rely on your legs," she instructed while patting her thighs.

She stepped back, and Nerissa attempted the move. "Oh, that's much better."

"Like I said, make this pole yours while you're on stage. Don't ask it, just take it," Hermione declared.

Hermione strode away and glanced at Charlotte. "You need to make me believe you want me to own you on stage. Practice makes perfect," she told the young woman before walking toward the stairs. "Alright, girls, if you want to go get ready and warmed up, let's get ready for the show."

The ladies dispersed and chatted with radiant energy flowing from them. Hermione approached the table the gentlemen were sitting at. She smirked and sat down at the table. The workers behind the scenes had disappeared. Very interesting indeed.

"The show looks like it's going to be great, darling," Gilderoy purred.

Hermione nodded and glanced at the stranger with grey eyes. "You are?"

He reached over and took her hand, taking it to his lips. "A recent fan."

"What happened to anonymity, Lockhart?" Hermione asked.

Lockhart moved in his chair before sipping his glass. "Well, darling, he's a business fan. His name is Regulus."

She could see through Lockhart easily. It made their working relationship simple because she could work him like the other men around her. Lockhart was just as engaged with the fantasy as her fans. That made her have an edge. He was lying.

"Oh, well, how much money does a fan pay to see me out of uniform?" Hermione questioned.

Regulus sharpened his gaze as he examined her. "Plenty."

Hermione blinked and sat up. "And when does this investment take place?"

Regulus leaned closer, and his lips curled. "Oh, you are a smart girl."

"Very," Hermione said as she turned to him. "When?"

Lockhart cupped Hermione's cheek and smiled. "I'll make positive my Strawberry Champagne is taken care of. Two weeks from now."

"How?" Hermione asked as she arched an eyebrow at him.

Regulus shuffled and pulled out a piece of paper. "Well, I have a five-point plan and safety measures I would like to establish. No different than what is already implemented, but more firm on your safety."

Hermione took the page and read it. His plan was logical and quite smart, but she felt exposed. She had planned to ride out the summer with little worry. She was going to start at a firm this fall…

"Well, that's decent of you," Hermione murmured as she handed back the paper.

"I want to tap into your creativity," Regulus noted as he gestured to the stage. "That was a magnificent performance."

Hermione folded her arms as she scowled. "Why?"

"Because you're magical," Regulus responded. "Don't you understand what you create?"

Lockhart nodded and lifted the crop on the table. "This was certainly an interesting theme."

"I just want you to know, full disclosure. We expect things to remain the same. No one is going to do anything illegal or unsafe at this club," Hermione said as she glanced at Regulus.

"Most certainly, Hermione. This is a club built off of fantasy, not crude reality. My partner agrees, and we will see the change to be smooth and profitable."

"When will you be telling the girls?" Hermione questioned.

Lockhart hummed and smacked the tip of the riding crop against the table. "Once the attorney has approved, which should be tomorrow, we're going to announce it at the meeting. After that, there will be some maintenance workers to alter and fix a few things before the two weeks."

Hermione turned to Regulus and frowned. "Us girls want updates on our dressing area. Our shower is awful, our closet is rigged, and we need more storage for props."

Regulus dug through his suit and handed her a card. "I would love to hear everything you need and have it prepared for you at the finish of the fortnight. We knew there would be updates required after the transition, and we are more than willing to do so."

"Why this club?" Hermione huffed.

Regulus arched his eyebrow and tilted his head. "I thought you would know that. They don't come just for the fantasy. They come for you, love."

"That's a bit to put on someone," Hermione said with a narrowed expression.

"Call it a feeling," Regulus murmured. "I know that your influence makes this a magical place."

Hermione exhaled and nodded. "Alright."

Regulus tilted his head as he absorbed her. "But that doesn't satisfy you?"

Hermione smirked and bent toward him. "Do I look like I'm satisfied with baseless compliments?"

His smile grew as he moved closer. "You, my dear, are far better at this than you know."

"I believe you want to go get ready, darling?" Lockhart questioned.

Hermione nodded and stood up. "Yes, I suppose so."

"We'll have dinner next week," Lockhart smirked.

Hermione inwardly cringed and snatched up her riding crop. "I have some things to do for the shows next week. We'll see."

She was walking away and heard the lingering of their conversation. "Don't press your luck, Lockhart. She's not interested."

"I won't be her boss soon," Gilderoy snickered.

Hermione exhaled while shaking her head. She could only hope that he would yield. Hopefully, he didn't sell the place to try and shag her. The concept was gritty and disgusting, which dampened her mood.

* * *

Remus was tugging on his collar under the wolf mask. The first half of the show was intense and potent. The woman that had been plaguing his dreams, both in costume and out, was a ballsy dominatrix tonight. She took command of the stage and even did some numbers with the newer girls. Candy did indeed look edible after her fight for freedom from the mythical Strawberry Champagne.

Regulus had handed him some bills at the beginning, and they were sitting at the stage. For a man he rarely got along with, they were having a decent night. Remus was at the bar counter after the last set and needed a refreshment. The young man in a mask behind the counter was smirking.

"Must be your lucky night," he told him.

Remus tilted his head and reached for the beer. "Not sure what you mean."

A black-gloved hand appeared and stole the beverage from him. "Mr. Bashful, you came back," a sultry voice murmured.

Remus pivoted to see Strawberry Champagne in her black hair gripping his beer. "Hello," he murmured.

Strawberry waved at the bartender. "Give him one more," she said before sipping his bottle.

"You have a very commanding presence tonight," Remus noted as he reached for the new bottle.

"Well, everyone has a bit of fantasy," She laughed and stroked his arm. "I truly am happy to see you. I still owe you that dance."

Remus relaxed and moistened his lips. "You do, but I know you're busy tonight."

She stepped closer, and he was hyper-aware of just how much she smelled of stale sweat and a sharp flower. "Yes, that is unfortunate," she whispered and relaxed against the counter.

"Where is Miss Sherry tonight?" Remus questioned.

Strawberry smirked while sipping her beer. "She had plans, and so I decided to take over. As you can see, it's a hit. My girls are having fun," she whispered while waving at the ladies prowling around and flirting with the men to get dances. "That one over there, she's wonderful with lapdances, if you're interested," she pointed to the girl with darker skin and a red outfit.

"Oh?"

Strawberry moved her finger to the one in purple flirting with a man in a tiger mask. "She can do this trick on the pole that makes eyes pop."

Remus smiled and gestured to her. "And you? What's your specialty?"

She tugged him close and took his beer, placing it behind her. Strawberry then placed his hands on either side of the counter and blockaded herself in front of him. "I thought you knew," she purred. "I read minds."

He hemmed and took a step back. "I can see that."

Remus could see that she was evaluating him. Her amber eyes glanced between his and her neck slanted. "You aren't up for the chase tonight?" She asked.

He knew he had to recover. Especially because Thursday wasn't a long stretch between now and then. "You look far too tasty to be standing in front of me. I might gobble you up," he teased and pointed to his mask.

Strawberry laughed and reached up, stroking his cheek. "Mr. Bashful, my, what big teeth you have."

"All the better to eat you with," he finished the line despite the corny smirk playing on her lips.

She dropped her posture for a moment and smiled. "You were the pick-me-up I needed. Thank you," she murmured and closed the distance, kissing his face.

Strawberry pulled away and regained her confident posture. "See you around, Big Bad Wolf," she snickered and santered back toward the stage.

Remus breathed and shook his head while snatching up his abandoned beer. This wasn't how he imagined walking that line. He twitched his nose and glanced to see the bartender was smirking at him.

"She likes you. It's not often she hunts members down. They usually do the chasing," the bartender mused.

"Well, she's paid to like all of us," Remus sighed and raised his beer. "To smart choices and women."

The bartender slid over in front of the man and set out a glass. "I would be pleased if I were you. A few of the regular members don't get that much attention," he told him and poured the drink,

"Then to being envied," Remus corrected before sipping his beer.

"Being envied," the bartender snickered. "Here's for your friend. She told me he'd want one for this next set."

It was scotch. Remus thought about it with pinched brows before the bartender shrugged. "Don't ask me. What Strawberry Champagne wants, she usually gets. She said it was a peace offering."

Remus shrugged and took the glass before setting out a note. "For you."

"Thanks, mate," the bartender voiced and patted the counter. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you."

Remus wandered back to his seat and adjusted. Regulus was watching one of the girls nearby. She was in a black outfit and was nearly sitting in a bulbous man's lap. "This is for you. Strawberry says it's a peace offering."

Regulus glanced over and smirked at the glass before taking it. "Oh, she's a little minx."

"Peace offering, Reggie?" Remus questioned.

He nodded before sipping it. "Yes, well, Lockhart introduced us today. He told me she should be told so the transition would go smoother since the paperwork looks good."

"You met her?" Remus inquired.

Regulus grinned and agreed. "Oh, yes. I got to see them practice the opening number."

"Hm," Remus grunted.

"Don't worry, it was just a meet and greet. She's still unaware," Regulus whispered and glanced up as the lights flashed. "Seems like the next part of the show is starting."

Ugh. Thursday was starting to sound more and more like a problem. Remus sipped his beer and lounged in his chair. A sudden thought caused him to not look forward to that dinner. He might have to confess, or this was going to get out of hand.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, girl, show us your shit," Mary giggled. "Last is always best."

Hermione gestured toward the booth, and Flint turned on the song. Her body felt electric as her heels clicked while she ran her hand down her neck and arched as her fingers grasped the pole. That moment before starting was always this extreme anticipation.

_I just want to dance with you._

Hermione wandered around the pole and began her routine. Simple flexes and turns to get her body ready. It was a form of showing off. The girls challenged each other before the meetings. Hermione loved it, and it was always different.

She bent down and stroked her chest before jumping into action for the chorus.

_Gimme more, gimme, gimme more._

She loved the pole. It was fun as fuck as she hung and swung around with one of her legs out. She landed and slung around while bending, smiling back at the girls. Hermione knew she was fluid; she put her mind to it and learned swiftly while climbing up the pole, she contorted and gripped her legs in a wicked spin that left her stretched on the ground.

_The center of attention._

The elements of combining sex and dance with the pole were the fun part. She was always surprised at the high and enjoyment. People were watching. It tapped into the part of her personality that her former therapist told her it was a need for approval. Well, he might have been right, but he also wanted to fuck her.

_I just can't control myself._

Hermione swirled around the pole as her legs pushed her up and then bent to an arch as she raised off the ground. It was blissful. Her leg stretched around the pole, and she relied on gravity to swing her around with her hands caressing her body. Flipping positions, she gripped the pole and twirled roughly as she stretched her legs out. Hermione breathed deeply as she set herself back down, swinging around the pole once more before ending the routine.

"Jesus," Beatrice hissed. "Do you know how to suck at something?"

Hermione sauntered at the edge of the stage and bowed. "No."

There was clapping, and Hermione turned to see… Lockhart, Regulus, and… Sirius. What the fuck?

"Damn, darling, if I knew you could do that, I would have asked you to use the pole more often," Gilderoy snickered.

Hermione blinked. The brothers… she could about die. Did Sirius know about her before her drunken spree? Was that why he was so attentive? He couldn't have.

"Hey," Pansy snapped. "What's going on?" She growled, glancing at the two new strangers.

"We'll address that momentarily," Lockhart said in a firm tone. "Why don't you come down here to join us, Strawberries?"

Hermione breathed and paced toward the stairs. This was going to suck. She combed out her messy curls with her fingers and moved toward the brothers and Gilderoy. "Well, it seems you found trouble to get into, Sirius," she said stiffly.

"Oh, you know each other?" Gilderoy questioned.

"Oh my god, that's the bartender!" Pansy hissed to Romilda next to her.

Hermione nodded once. "We do."

Regulus gestured to Sirius. "This is my business partner, Hermione."

"I can see that," Hermione huffed.

Sirius ran a hand over his hair and puffed. "Well, full disclosure, I hadn't known you worked here before we made a decision."

Hermione pursed her lips. She could hear the girls behind her. "Did she shag him?" Charlotte whispered.

"No," Pansy snapped.

Hermione arched her eyebrow and rolled her neck as she crossed her arms. "Well, let's get the meeting started," she voiced before turning to the girls. Hermione ignored them and gripped her notes on the platform. "As always, we'll start with accolades."

The door to the right snapped, and Marlene huffed as she came out. "Oh, I'm sorry ladies, I don't mean to be late, but the kids."

Hermione beamed and waved her over. "We were just about to start, Mars."

"Mars? Mars that is you!" Sirius exclaimed and wandered over to the older woman.

"Sirius? Sirius Black, Jesus! I haven't seen you in like fifteen years!" Marlene shouted as she raced over to greet him.

"Wow, I didn't know you worked here. Coosh gig," Sirius snickered as he caressed her shoulder.

Marlene grinned and patted his face. "You're an awful dog as you always were."

"We'll catch up soon, why don't you join the others?" Sirius offered as he led her to the chair near Charlotte.

Hermione nodded and raised her pages. "Accolades. Charlotte and Nerissa for having a decent run this week. They're going to be our new fill-ins when Flora and Hestia take time off."

There was clapping, and Hermione hummed. "As we know, Marlene's son is about to graduate school. We'll be having a small party for him at his favorite restaurant. This is a child-friendly location, so dress conservatively, please," she finished while glancing at Pansy.

"Fine," Pansy sighed.

"I don't think we have to repeat that there's no heavy drinking in the private rooms," Hermione murmured while shuffling pages. "Too many girls are getting tipsy before sets, and that's dangerous. If they offer you a drink, take a sip and set it aside. Exhibiting a bit of moderation is key to the element of _Blame,_ girls."

"Harry's party?" Pansy asked.

Hermione's cheeks tinted as she glanced over at the men. "Are we still doing Harry's party?" She asked.

Lockhart glanced at the brothers, who nodded. "Of course, darling."

"Okay," Hermione sighed. "Well, Harry's party is going to be in a month. We will be shut down Wednesday evening. Ginny already agreed that this would be a no-child event. Meaning, if you need a sitter or you can't make it, that's fine. If you plan on inviting people to come with you, it is an extra cover charge. It should be fun, and Harry is very excited. We'll plan on working on the dance for those of you that want to participate in two weeks."

"It's also going to be a good time to practice our new tricks out, Flora," Pansy agreed with a nod.

"Oh, I do like that prospect," Flora said.

Hermione reshuffled her sheet and scowled. "So, that leaves us with the beginning of summer themes. I heard from a few of you that Torture Tuesday was a blast. I have a few ideas, but I would like to open the floor to possibilities. We want to make the weekdays full, so those that can't or don't work on the weekends have a shot at getting a bit more cash."

"It would be fun to have an evening where we can be a bit retro," Hestia declared.

"Like throwback Thursday?" Sirius offered.

Hermione grabbed her pen and sighed as she made notes. "Seems appropriate. I'm sure Marlene wouldn't mind the project of helping us craft the outfits. Unfortunately, I can't sew," she laughed.

Marlene nodded and folded her legs. "I can have them ready by the beginning of June. I just need you girls to pitch in and by the base outfits. I'll have the details by this weekend."

"What about a circus theme?" Charlotte asked.

Hermione smirked and set her pages down. "Yes, I already have that in the works. Marlene almost has her ringmaster outfit done."

Lockhart moved over to Hermione and nodded. The woman exhaled and sat down next to Pansy as he adjusted his lapel. "My lovely girls," he purred.

Both Hermione and Pansy rolled their eyes at each other.

"I have an announcement. There are many things that change in our lives, but one truly consistent thing remains. Family. We have been a growing family since I bought this club and made it into our _Blame_ seven years ago," he paused and smiled down at Hermione. "We've had our moments of true genius and heartache. We've laughed, cried, and made plenty of memories together."

He paused and gazed out at the rest of the girls. "But, there comes a time in life where we must move forward. In two weeks' time, I will no longer be your leader in this journey."

The girls gasped and were murmuring to each other. Pansy glared and punched Hermione in the arm who pouted and rubbed the spot. Of course, Hermione knew, but she hadn't said anything yesterday. It was deserving.

"Who?" Charlotte gasped.

Lockhart gestured to the Black brothers who wandered over. "Good afternoon, ladies," Regulus murmured.

"This is Sirius and Regulus Black. They are going to be finalized as new ownership of _Blame_ in two weeks," Lockhart announced.

"Are there going to be changes? Are we going to keep our jobs?" Flora questioned.

Sirius waved his hand and hemmed. "Ladies, I promise, no one is losing their jobs. Nothing is going to change without your consent and comfort dramatically. My brother and I are going to provide you with the same stability and room for creativity that you have to date."

"And all the requests for repairs, when do we expect those to be done?" Hermione questioned as she folded her legs.

Sirius arched an eyebrow as he looked to Regulus. "Within the next two weeks. I've even created a plan for a far more superior back exit so you ladies can leave without fear of harassment."

Hermione nodded as she crossed her arms. "Thank you."

"Any questions or concerns?" Sirius asked the group.

"When did the legalities of the transfer of ownership begin?" Hermione questioned.

Sirius stared down at her with a tight expression. "Monday."

"So, you had been looking into the club for a while?" Hermione continued.

"No," Regulus declared as he moved Sirius back from his defensive pose. "This was sudden. I found out through Mr. Lockhart that he was interested in selling."

"Look, love, I'm just a name on the deed. I'm not here to boss you about," Sirius hummed.

Hermione shook her head as her lips thinned. "Well, that's excellent news."

Regulus straightened his form and ran a hand over his suit. "I know you ladies are shocked and a bit dismayed. Change is scary and always brings in questions of uncertainty. We are here to make the most out of this transition. That means that the only thing that's going to change is who keeps the lights on and the doors open. Your craft is what brings life to this club, and we plan on cultivating it with professional structure."

"What's going to change then?" Pansy asked.

"Good question," Regulus declared. "We are going to in the next month possibly add an aerial silk rig. We know that Miss Parkinson and Miss Doyle have education on performing with such. I'm positive if anyone else is interested in learning, we can supply the time for lessons. The time and effort would be compensated."

Hermione blinked and glanced over at her grinning flatmate. "That's quite a change," she murmured before glancing up at the men.

"We know someone who can get it promptly," Sirius announced.

"Any other suggestions, we would be happy to take in an email. We are inclusive, transparent, and hoping that you ladies are comfortable. Our main goal with this transition is to hope that you won't feel compelled to hide your doubts," Regulus said with a nod.

Hermione tapped her leg and breathed. "So, in essence, you're continuing most operations as usual?"

"Aside from your input on new show ideas, yes," Sirius responded.

The girls were whispering and sounding in approval. Hermione knew they were sold on the handsome Blacks. She nodded and smiled as she stood up, extending her hand. "Well, welcome to _Blame_. We are sad to see Gilderoy go, but happy to see you aren't going to change our beloved club too much."

Regulus took her hand and grinned. "Hermione, it's going to be a pleasure working with you." He paused and glanced at the girls behind her. "All of you."

Hermione turned and shrugged. "I guess we're good."

The girls began to climb to their feet and crowd around the soon-to-be owners. Hermione felt infringed on, but she maneuvered away so they could get some face time. She just needed a moment.

Lockhart approached and caressed Hermione's shoulder. "Why don't we go have a drink?"

"No thank you, I'm going just to take a moment. I have dinner with a friend tonight," Hermione sighed.

Gilderoy pressed his knuckles to her cheek and grinned. "You have a good evening. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione sat on the platform and exhaled as the mass of people started to motion toward the office. Obviously, everyone was concerned. Hermione didn't blame them, but she knew Sirius's character already, or she thought she did. How did it happen? What the fuck?

"You want a song to work it out, Granger?" Flint called down to her.

Hermione glared through the lights up at the booth. "You're a snake, Marcus."

"I know, but it's fun to know the scoop on drama," He laughed.

"Yeah, give me something slow?" Hermione sighed as she crawled on the stage.

She rolled her neck, and _Dive_ started to play. "You're such a fuck," she called back with a smile.

"I know you love your Eddy."

Hermione exhaled as she swung around the pole. Her body manipulated while her mind was at work. She was so upset that Sirius didn't tell her. Why would he hide it? Wouldn't that mean that Mr. Bashful was indeed the mild-mannered professor? Oh, everything was distorted.

That was something that bothered her the most. She had spent years separating her life from _Blame_ just for it to bite back at her. How could she retain her distance if it was demanding her attention now? The guitar blared as she twisted downward.

She landed on her feet and swung out to have her hand grasped. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she glanced up to see Sirius. "Sirius," she growled.

"Don't, just dance with me," he whispered and twisted her into a hold.

Hermione glanced away from him as they shifted about the platform. "I'm angry with you," she breathed.

"I know," he responded.

He twirled her, and she gazed up at him. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Business, love," Sirius sighed.

"And Remus?"

Sirius winced and stretched her out in a step. "He is our voice of reason when needed."

"So, you both knew and didn't tell me?"

"Now, to be fair, he wasn't planning on seeing you Monday," Sirius said as they met again.

Hermione tore her eyes away from him and breathed. "You both must think so poorly of me."

The song ended, and Sirius shook his head. "Not in the least. Are you too angry to come to have dinner with us tonight? We can apologize to you."

"I don't mix work with reality, Sirius," Hermione declared as she pulled away.

"Then don't, Hermione. We're just happy to have a friend over for dinner," he told her.

Hermione exhaled and stared up at his eyes. "You promise? Promise that this isn't going to affect our working relationship? I'm not an object."

"No, you're an intelligent woman who demands respect. I didn't know who you were when I came to this club. The last thing I want you to think is that we bought this club so we could own you."

Hermione stifled the smile and crossed her arms. "Well, you'd be out of luck if you did. I'm not bought by money or shallow gifts."

"No problems there, love. We aren't that kind of people," Sirius laughed.

Hermione's brows tensed as she licked her lips. "How does this work?"

"Well, you can either see me as the devilishly handsome bartender, or a man that happens to be the name on the deed at the place you work. I don't want to be your boss, love."

Hermione shuffled her feet and glanced out at the empty club. "You _are_ my boss, Sirius."

"Not really," Sirius shrugged. "But if that's how you prefer to see me, then I'll let it be."

Hermione manipulated her lips and nose before glancing at him with her arms still folded over her chest. "Well, then, I suppose a dinner won't hurt. I don't want the girls to think I'm trying to suck up to the new management."

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter. "I'm the wrong brother to suck up to. Regulus is going to run the place. I'm just the older brother who needed to sign off on it. Family money, family rules."

She dropped her pose and nodded. "Alright, then. I'll see you both at six," she said and moved to the staircase.

Hermione looked back at him while grabbing her bag. He was watching her with interest, and she suddenly felt that vulnerable texture. He knew about what she did, and so did Remus. What did they really think? The woman went to the exit to the back and disappeared from his view.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus was in the kitchen, cleaning. Regulus's demand was steep, and it also caused a strain on his plan to out himself tonight. Sirius wasn't in the best of moods when he returned, but him heading into the shower immediately seemed promising. At least she was open to discuss what happened.

He hated it. Every bit of it. Remus would have been happier not to have known so she wouldn't have been uncomfortable or awkward with the fallout. It wasn't that he didn't find her beautiful or intelligent. No, he admitted that forthright. It was that he didn't need to know what she could do with it.

Fantasies were meant to be distant figures in the night. Especially now, when his life was in shambles. Remus just breathed and shook his head. It was always better to let himself down than to do it to anyone else.

The doorbell rang, and Teddy scurried toward the door with the barking dog. "Come on, Snuffles!"

He wouldn't leave the kitchen; maybe she would go make herself comfortable in the sitting room. Should he have made dinner before she got here? Probably not, but that was his way. He enjoyed making things easier.

"Well, how are you?" Hermione's voice carried from the hall.

"I'm well, thank you. How about you? Did you read that manga about the wizard school?" Teddy asked.

"I started it, it's really good."

Remus checked the timer. They had ten minutes.

"Hello, Remus," Hermione announced her presence.

Remus turned and smiled as he set down the towel. "Good evening, Hermione. How was your meeting?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and tossed her hair. "Surprising, to say the least. Are you feeling like some wine? I brought some," she offered before setting the bag down with a scowl. "You cooked. I brought food to make."

"I like to be hospitable," Remus smiled.

Hermione exhaled as she pulled out a wine bottle. "Well, we have that in common."

"Hermione, come, let me show you the library!" Teddy exclaimed as he came into the room. "Dad, did you know she brought me a giant book on Greek Mythology? It's so cool!"

"That's excellent, Teddy," Remus smirked and took the bottle. "Why don't you go see our little library while I get us the wine."

Hermione touched his arm and nodded before leaving the room with the boy. Remus exhaled as he went to retrieve glasses. Too intelligent, too beautiful, and too young. He kept reminding himself as he poured three glasses. Sirius appeared and was running a towel through his hair.

"Whatcha doing, Moony?"

"Hermione just got here. I'm pouring us some wine."

Sirius smirked and took up the glass. "She has good tastes. She's also twenty minutes early."

"Well, punctuality can be added to the list," Remus growled.

Sirius shook out his dark curls and straightened his tanktop. "Yeah, you keep making that list, Moony. One of these days, a woman isn't going to give two shits about your lists. Those walls you love so much, they'll come crashing down when she smiles. Give me a fucking break," Sirius teased and left the kitchen.

Remus just breathed and took the glasses off the counter, summoning up the courage to head to the sitting room. Hermione was lying on the floor in her skin tight leggings and pink t-shirt. She was swinging her feet back and forth as Teddy flipped through a book.

"See, and that's what happens when Batman breaks free," Teddy explained.

"I haven't read this one yet," Hermione murmured.

Teddy smiled over at her and placed his elbows on his knees as he pressed his face in his hands. "I like you, Hermione. You're smart."

She reached over and ruffled his hair. "You are too."

Remus breathed as he set their glasses on the table. "Dinner will be ready shortly. I'll come sit down and let it cool once it's out."

Hermione glanced back at him and beamed. "Thank you, Remus."

Snuffles wandered into the room and saw the woman on the floor. "No, I said no," she warned him as the dog barreled toward her. Hermione had just enough time to sit up before he tackled her to the ground, licking her face.

Remus groaned and snagged the dog's collar and yanked. "Get off, you stubborn dog."

Snuffles grumbled and twisted in Remus's grip, knocking the man to his back. Hermione gasped and crawled over to him on the ground. "Are you alright?" Hermione questioned as she checked his face.

Remus rubbed his head as he winced. "Damn dog is going to kill me."

Hermione snorted and covered her grin. "I'm sorry, that's not funny."

"No, it's true," he gruffed and sneered.

She choked on a giggle and sat on her calves. "My God, I thought you were going to break your arm!"

Remus rose and winced at the pain radiating from his ass. "Laugh now, but he's a monster." There was slurping, and both adults looked over to see him drinking from one of the glasses. "Snuffles, get the fuck out!" Remus snapped and waved his hand.

The dog ran off with a tucked tail.

Hermione laughed and pressed her hand to Remus's chest. "He reminds me of Sirius."

Remus smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "A bit." The timer on the stove went off, and Remus inhaled before pulling away. He climbed off the ground and snatched up the dog slobber wine glass. "I'll be back," he announced and walked from the room.

"My dad thinks you're pretty and likes your butt," Teddy mused.

Hermione glanced over and scowled. "What do you mean, Teddy?"

Teddy bounced his shoulders. "I heard Uncle Sirius and dad talking about the bookstore. Dad said you're very pretty, and you have a nice butt. He also says you're wicked smart, and he thinks you're probably the smart girl he knows. I don't see the point in looking at someone's butt. It farts."

Hermione's cheeks were tinted. "Well, I don't have anything to say to that."

Sirius was sneaking into the room and held his finger up to his lips when Teddy spotted him. The man soon got close enough to yank the woman off the ground. "Damnit, Sirius!" Hermione shouted.

He put her down and chuckled. "What are you doing sitting on the floor?"

"Your dog knocked me over," She huffed and pushed him.

Sirius patted her hand and sighed. "I'm sorry, he's a bit brutish."

"How was your afternoon after the meeting?" Hermione asked as she shuffled her feet.

Sirius tilted his head from side to side. "Well, I don't think I've had so many girls threaten me."

Hermione blinked. "What?"

"When you left, your flatmate came down and told me not to lie to you again. She also added that if I upset you again, each girl is going to put a heel to my arse," he explained and smiled.

Hermione groaned and scrubbed her face. "I'm sorry, they're quite loyal."

"I didn't know it was such a big deal that I took you home last weekend," he murmured while skating a hand through his hair.

Hermione's cheeks were flaming as she cleared her throat. "I don't, well, I don't usually go out," she confessed.

Sirius laughed and tugged her to the couch. "Well, I imagine you've been quite busy," he noted while sitting.

Hermione plopped down and picked up her wine glass. "Yes, pretty much. I don't usually do much but study and work. It was the first time in years that I actually went to a bar."

Teddy pulled over his smaller chair and sat down at the table. "Uncle Sirius, can we play monopoly? There's four of us now."

"It depends on what your dad says," Sirius declared.

Teddy hummed and stood up. "I'm gonna go ask him," he declared and skipped out of the room.

Sirius exhaled and took her hand. "I truly am sorry that we couldn't tell you right away."

"When did you know it was me? That night? The next? When?" Hermione questioned.

Sirius ran a hand over his neck and breathed. "The following night. I saw your tattoo while we were in the room."

Hermione chewed her lower lip and bowed her head. "Alright, that's fair."

Sirius smirked and took his hand to her cheek. "You really are a funny creature, love."

"I'm just me," she laughed while looking up at him.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get my wine."

Hermione beamed and sipped hers before speaking. "It's really good."

Sirius pulled away and breathed as he left the room. He had to get out of there. She was sexy, smart, and kind. It was too much, and he much preferred his friend to take it on. He deserved the kindness if Hermione was as interested as he felt she might be. This feeling when a woman is debating whether she's going to shag you or let you linger on edge… she was there.

He wandered into the kitchen to see the man was sipping a new glass of wine. "Go sit with her, I'll finish dinner."

Remus startled and scowled. "Now, why would I do that?"

"Because I can't," Sirius huffed and waved. "Please, go sit with her."

"I told you this was a bad idea, Pads," Remus growled as he pushed by Sirius.

Remus hated this. He hated that Sirius was pushing this on him. When he walked into the sitting room, Hermione was glancing at the pictures on the bookshelves. She was touching a photograph of Remus, Teddy, and Sirius.

"Teddy was two there," Remus told her.

Hermione pivoted and smiled. "He's fortunate to have you both."

"We're fortunate to have him. After Dora passed away, I was devastated. Sirius wouldn't have been able to pull me out of it without Teddy," Remus admitted as he walked into the room.

Hermione glanced away from him and exhaled. "I can understand that a bit. When I lost my parents, I was in my first year at uni. It was this darkness I wasn't used to feeling. Pansy caught me in a bar, drinking away my sorrows and dancing with frat boys. I was on a downward spiral. She suggested _Blame_ when we got to talking about my lack of money. Lockhart was going to open up the club in a few months and needed dancers." She took a breath as he approached. "I took a year off of school, learned how to dance, and worked."

Remus pursed his lips and nodded. "That is rough, but I'm glad you found your way out of it."

"What do you think? You're an intelligent professor. Am I a horrible person for what I do?" Hermione asked with a frown.

He sipped his glass and hummed. "The true question isn't what you do, but how you do it. Are you satisfied with the work that you commit to doing? Does it matter how well you do it? Would you continue to do it regardless of others' approval?"

Hermione's cheeks were blooming with color. "Well, yes, but that doesn't mean I don't aspire to do greater things."

"Regardless of what you do," Remus paused and smiled. "You will achieve high marks. From what I know of you, I know that you don't do anything halfway."

Hermione stepped closer and smirked. "Were you impressed? Many people in my family were surprised when they found out."

Remus swallowed and nodded slowly. "Oh, yes. I was quite shocked when Sirius told me. When I saw you on Monday, I have to apologize. I was a bit struck that someone so witty and kind could exude such fierce nature as well."

Hermione's smile only grew as she touched his cheek. "You truly are Mr. Bashful. I wondered about that. Something familiar about him that made me," she stopped and cleared her throat as she stepped away.

"Made you what?" Now he was hanging on her words.

"It's rather silly," Hermione huffed and shook her head. "A confession for another time?"

"Another time? This is going to be regular?" Remus inquired.

Hermione knitted her brows as she tilted her head. "You don't want to become better friends?"

"Well, of course," Remus huffed. "I just assumed with the club; you wouldn't want to."

She bounced her shoulders while sipping her glass. "I doubt you both will keep it at that. Teddy already asked me when I was planning on visiting his grandmother with him."

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. "He aims high, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does, but he's not the one who thinks my butt looks good," Hermione retorted with a grin.

Remus groaned as his cheeks tinted. "Alright, that's out of context."

"Let me quote, 'My dad thinks you're pretty, and you have a nice butt.' unquote," She teased.

"Tease me all you like, but I was just reporting my thoughts. Had I known my sleuth son was around, I wouldn't have said it," Remus grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

Hermione finished her glass and was beaming. "That's alright. I liked knowing it. I know you don't objectify me, Remus. I've seen you in the club and out of the club. I know when a man just sees what he wants to and when he sees what's real. I appreciate the compliment."

"You have to know, I wasn't trying to," he paused and swallowed his wine down. "Alright, I want you to know, this won't affect our friendship. You're a gorgeous and intelligent young woman, and I'm not going to prey on that."

"No more Big Bad Wolf?" She hemmed with her bottom lip jutted in the slightest. "Alright."

"Hermione," Remus started and exhaled; he lost his gumption. "I think dinner is ready," he mumbled.

Hermione nodded and strolled next to him. "Let me get you a refill," she responded and took his empty glass before leaving the room.

Remus winced at the internal backlash of their conversation's end. She couldn't be thinking of engaging with an older widower. That would be criminal. He shook his head and breathed as he went to get his son from his bedroom. He was shocked the boy didn't find the game he requested.


	11. Chapter 11

Remus was fixing his olive jumper as he walked down the usual pathway. He had enjoyed Thursday, despite the snafu with their hanging conversation. She was engaging, pleasant, and smart. Sirius got just tipsy enough to mellow out, and they played monopoly until Teddy was falling asleep on his hand.

She had waited until he was in bed to depart, leaving soft kisses on each of their cheeks. Boy, did he have a hard time not asking for another, just to enjoy it a bit longer? This was horrible—a horrible mess. Sirius was on the opposition but said nothing about it throughout the weekend.

Remus entered the wing and sighed as he approached his office. He hadn't been teaching but helping with the English department. They stopped him from teaching a few years ago…

When he had settled down at his desk, he went through the recent messages and scowled. He missed teaching. He missed the classroom, but this is where they put unfit professors. Stored away under mountains of paperwork and funding proposals.

"Why so blue, Lupin?" The familiar voice of his coworker crept into the room.

Remus glanced at the door to see Chester smirking into the office. "I'm not. What can I do for you, Professor Davies."

"Absolutely nothing. Just inquisitive on where you've been? Son out of school?" Chester asked as he walked inside.

"Yes, and Andromeda was having a hard month," Remus mumbled as he organized the paperwork.

"Interesting," Chester mused as he sat down. "What's that sound?"

Remus jumped and realized the buzzing was his phone. He checked and scowled at the message.

_Hello, Mr. Bashful. I know I didn't ask, and it was quite presumptuous of me to ask Sirius, but I got your number from him. I was wondering if you were in town sometime this week and wanted to do me a favor?_

Remus couldn't help the color rise to his cheek and set the phone aside. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Who was that?" Chester grinned. "Don't deny it, you're as scarlet as the letter."

"Just a friend. She was seeing if I could do her a favor this week," Remus grumbled and breathed.

"Who's this friend? I didn't know you had friends outside of Sirius," Davies laughed as he leaned forward. "Come on. You can tell a former student."

Remus straightened his jumper and twitched his nose. "Her name is Hermione, like from Shakespeare."

Chester's eyebrows rose. "Not Hermione Granger, right?"

"Why?" Remus asked.

Chester laughed and shook his head. "Oh, boy, that woman? Remus, she's a bloody basket case. When did you become friends with her?"

"Basket case is a harsh name," Remus declared with a frown.

"You know what she does for a living?" Chester asked.

"How do you know her?" Remus inquired.

Davies relaxed in his chair and smiled while waving his hand. "We had a go a few years ago. She has a thing for older blokes, and I happened to have been at the right place at the right time. Daddy issues for sure. The girl strips her clothes off for money."

Remus narrowed his eyes and knitted his fingers together. "I don't believe we have any right to judge how someone pays for tuition, Davies."

Chester arched an eyebrow and scratched his chin. "I suppose not, but I can tell you this: don't bother, Remus. She's completely ruined. The girl lost her parents, quit school to strip, and now thinks she runs the world with her tits. It wasn't until she stopped shagging me that I realized she was shagging her boss. Wanker came out and admitted it. So, if I were you, I'd keep that hot mess a meter from you," he finished and stood up.

Remus kept his frosty expression as he spoke. "Don't call her those things, Davies. She's not a bad woman."

"Your death sentence, Lupin," Chester scoffed and left the office.

Remus exhaled and picked up his phone. He needed to touch base.

* * *

Sirius was running with several dogs on his waist lead when his phone buzzed. He checked it and scowled at the message.

**I don't think I want to do this job anymore, Pads.**

Sirius blinked and glanced back at the boy on his scooter. "Hey, kid, let's go to the grass a moment," he called.

Teddy gave him a thumbs up and rolled in the grass before flopping down. Sirius jogged over and sat down, the dogs panting and relaxing on the cool ground. Sirius pulled his phone from the plastic case.

_What's going on, Moony?_

Sirius breathed and rolled his neck. Whatever it was, it was a big deal.

**I'm going to kill my prick of a coworker if he says one more thing about her. I suppose they used to date and he said shit that made me want to wring his neck.**

Sirius exhaled and closed his eyes. "Oh, your daddy is in a bad way today, kid."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because he hates his job and now hates his coworkers. Maybe if I gave him something else to do, he would be happier?"

_Then quit. No one should be talking shit about her. You already hate that they made you step back from teaching because of the complaint, which isn't your fucking fault! You can't change what happened to you as a kid. Just fucking quit, and I'll give you something else to do. Reggie just told me that he doesn't have the intellect to deal with the paperwork involved with the club._

"Does dad care that you don't work at the bar as much anymore?" Teddy asked.

Sirius glanced over after wiping his brow on his t-shirt. "No, I think he's happier for it. We can spend more time together then. Are you excited to go to camp tomorrow?"

Teddy shifted, and shrugged. "It will be fun, I guess."

"Now, what's wrong with you, kid?"

Teddy exhaled and pouted. "It was so nice to have a friend that was a girl over, Uncle Sirius. We never have that."

Sirius knew that Teddy often talked about his mum and missing someone he didn't really know. It was a sad thing. He also knew this was going to come up after having Hermione at the house. Teddy loved him and his father, but nothing replaces the love of a missing parent. He watched James go through similar… James.

"Well, we might just have to fix that," Sirius sighed.

His phone buzzed again. **I'll be home after I help Hermione with something. She said it was of importance. By the way, thank you ever so much for being the bugger of a friend and giving her my number…**

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter, which caused the dogs to jump. "Oh, your dad is sooooo mad at me," he snickered.

_Did you quit?_

"Uncle Sirius?" Teddy questioned.

"Yes, kid?"

"Do you think that we can visit the zoo when I get home from camp?"

Sirius grinned and nodded. "Of course."

His phone jerked, and Sirius smirked. **You bet your arse I did, Pads. Fuck these pretentious assholes. I tolerated a whole mess from them for the last three years. That was that.**

"Seems like your dad's fire is back. Good, he needed a bit of flame," Sirius teased and glanced over at the boy. "Let's take these dogs back to the shelter, and we'll get dressed."

"Okay, Uncle Sirius," Teddy beamed and climbed off the grass.

 _Good. I got you, Moony. Don't you worry about a thing. We're gonna make sure life doesn't suck anymore._ He finished his text and climbed from the grass.

* * *

Hermione was flitting around the flat, and Pansy watched her clean the same table twice before pulling the lollipop from her mouth. The woman was high strung and not her usual zen self. To top it, she was manically racing around without saying a word.

"What is wrong?" Pansy questioned.

Hermione puffed and looked at the clock. "Hey, aren't you going to Blaise's soon?" she asked.

Pansy's eyebrows shot toward her hairline. "Why?"

"Well," Hermione huffed and glanced at her phone. "I asked Remus to help me sort through my books. I didn't mean today, but he said he's in town and free."

Pansy's mouth opened as her eyes widened. "Granger! Are you trying to get laid?"

"No, of course not," Hermione grumbled. "But, I didn't want him to think," she paused and winced. "I don't want him to think that."

"Then I'll just stay," Pansy snickered.

Hermione grimaced and waved her hand in the air. "Don't, don't do that. He isn't like that."

Pansy bounced in her seat and grabbed her phone. "I'm gonna tell Blaise to come here. We're going to make you so uncomfortable."

"Pansy, please, I never ask you for anything," Hermione implored.

Pansy shrugged and sighed. "Oops, I just texted him."

"Bloody Slytherins," Hermione groaned.

There was a knock at the door, and Hermione jerked. Pansy launched from the couch and pushed her out of the way to try and get to the door. Hermione grappled with her and pulled away when Pansy pinched her arm. "That hurt," Hermione hissed.

Pansy smirked and unlocked the door to see Remus running his hand through his hair. "Well, hello. You must be the bookish roommate of Sirius's?"

He smiled and held out his hand. "Remus Lupin."

"Pansy Parkinson," Pansy shook it and grinned with wicked mischief. "Had I known Hermione was having company, I wouldn't have had my boyfriend come over in a few."

Remus cleared his throat as he stepped inside. "Just here on request. Good afternoon, Hermione," he declared with a nod.

Hermione shifted and realized she probably looked like a mess. Her hair was frizzy, she didn't have on makeup, and her loungewear was baggy. "I appreciate you coming over to help," she murmured while rubbing her arm.

Remus smiled and nodded. "You said you needed help with your books?"

"Did you want something to drink before we start?" Hermione asked.

Remus bounced his shoulders. "Either way is fine. Where's your study?"

"Oh, we don't have a study, they're in her room," Pansy snickered as she launched over the sofa back to relax and grin at them.

Remus cleared his throat and straightened his jumper. "Alright."

"Oh, I could bring them out here," Hermione declared in swift measure. "I'm sure Pansy wouldn't mind."

"I mind," Pansy grumbled and turned on the sofa, turning up the tv.

Hermione was glaring at her and then glanced at Remus. "Flatmates," she huffed.

"That's alright," Remus smiled. "So, where are we going?"

Hermione gestured to the hallway. "This way."

"You crazy kids keep that door open! Don't let Jane Austen flutter your bleeding heart!" Pansy snickered.

Hermione covered her face and breathed as they marched down the hall. "I'm so sorry. She's usually less Slytherin."

Remus was smiling at the ridiculous situation. Here he was, in her flat, going to her room, and she was the abashed one. It was quite cute. She opened the door and walked inside, not looking in his direction as she bent to the long bookshelf. There were books everywhere. Under the bed, above the desk, stacked in the closet next to expensive shoes.

This woman was barmy about the written word, and he crushed harder. "Seems you are a busy reader," he laughed.

Next to her walk-in closet was a yoga mat. She didn't lie about yoga… He stepped toward her dresser and noted pictures. One caught his eye. "Who's this?"

"Harry, my best friend. Ron is next to him. He's my other friend. We used to be closer, but our past relationship ended on disjointed notes," Hermione mused as she pulled out stacks of books.

"These are your parents?" He gestured to another picture.

Hermione smiled up at him and nodded. "Yes."

"You look like your mother," he commented.

Hermione scrambled across the floor and crawled somewhat under her bed. Remus watched with a pinched brow as she dug. This girl wasn't kidding when she said she needed help with her books.

"Why has it taken you so long to decide to donate?" Remus questioned.

Hermione reappeared and flattened her hair. "Well, I have a hard time letting things go."

Remus maneuvered to the floor and bobbed his head. "Me too."

Hermione jerked as her phone went off. "Oh, it seems Sirius is coming to town," she noted while glancing at it.

"You've been talking to Sirius all weekend?" Remus asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, he was going over some ideas with me. You both are incredibly fascinating."

"Fascinating? I haven't heard someone call me that in quite some time," Remus laughed.

Hermione sat up and crossed her legs in front of Remus. "Well, it's true. I spend my time with my family or being gawked at by men who would rather me screaming or silent. Neither of you treats me with disregard and have this whole different element. It's refreshing. I think we could be great friends," Hermione said with a smile.

Remus cleared his throat and tugged on his shirt collar. "So, what were you thinking of letting go?"

Hermione leaned forward, and Remus could swear she was going to kiss him. She maneuvered her arm around him, and his breath hitched, only for her to pull away with a book. "When am I going to need a book on taxation from the 1600s?" She smirked.

Remus breathed and smiled as his cheeks warmed. "Likely never."

"That's what I thought," she laughed and set it aside.

The front door sounded, and there was a shriek. Remus glanced over to see Pansy was waving at someone in the entrance. When he turned the corner, Remus snorted. It was the bartender from the club. He entered Hermione's doorway and eyed Remus.

"So, you were going to kick my girlfriend out to go through books, S.C.? Come off it. If you want to shag him, just say so," he teased and shut the door.

Pansy was cackling from the other room, and Hermione covered her face. "I'm going to kill her," she growled.

Remus scrunched his eyebrows despite his smile. "You were nervous about me coming over? So much so that you asked your flatmate to leave?"

Hermione exhaled as she pulled away her hands from her face. "Do you see the type of teasing they're doing? It's only going to get worse," Hermione grumbled.

"Well, it is quite comical. We're on the floor of your bedroom, which I never thought I'd ever be in, going through books."

Hermione stopped her brooding and laughed. "Yes, that is quite silly. I don't know why you make me so nervous, Remus."

"Well," Remus hemmed. "I don't know if you noticed, but you make me nervous as well. You're the brightest woman I know," he said.

She laughed and pulled up a tattered volume. "I have old school books still," she boasted.

"Hermione, we have to fix this," He chuckled. "You should have cleared most of this to storage or donations years ago."

"Sentimental value!" She insisted with a broad smile.

"Now you sound like Sirius," he snickered.

Remus checked his phone and scowled.

 _I'll be coming in two hours. We'll all have dinner in the city._ Sirius texted.

"I know, he told me too," Hermione sighed. "For now, help me?"

Remus laughed and snatched up the next book. It was an afternoon he wouldn't forget. Just them and books.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione had met up with a few of the girls Wednesday afternoon before the show. Flora, Pansy, and Beatrice wanted to go over some new moves, and the newer girls were there. Nerissa was stretching out her legs while Hermione was squatting with a gallon water jug in her hands. They had been working for about an hour and taking a moment to recover. Pansy was chatting with Flora about a maneuver as the backdoor sounded.

"No, I totally agree. This right here isn't ideal for them," Remus's softer voice announced.

Hermione nearly dropped her water as she pivoted. Sirius, Regulus, Remus, and Gilderoy filed through the doorway. Jesus, now her life was utterly consumed? When did Remus become a piece of the operation?

"Oh, look, it's your hot bartender, your professor, and our soon to be boss," Pansy snickered.

"I also think from a safety perspective. You should have some low lights at this step. We don't want them to turn an ankle," Remus gestured to the staircase.

Hermione set down the bottle and placed her wild hair in a scrunchie. "Are we ready to continue?" She asked.

Pansy smirked and nodded. "So, I was thinking of doing a drop roll with legs out, but with a twist. Want me to show you?"

Hermione tried to ignore the men walking through as Pansy climbed the other staircase to reverse the chatting men. Pansy tapped the phone on the stage, and it played some bumming backbeat over the speakers where she strutted to the edge of the stage. When she pivoted, she fell into a tumble on the ground and stretched her legs open while touching her torso down to between her legs.

Flora stepped toward the platform and huffed. "No, that's too gritty, Parkinson. It needs to be a slow touch like you want to facefuck them."

Charlotte turned to Hermione as Pansy went to turn off the music before waving the phone. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"No, if you're careful with how you tumble. Remember, you're not falling into bed, your falling on the ground, so if you scrunch your body, and gain your support, then it's just as easy as a large pushup," Hermione explained.

Flora turned to one of the tables and sat down. "I still think we should work on more crowd work. The stage is great, but we don't do enough table fucking. We could have a bit more intensity with our shows."

Beatrice nodded. "Yes, we really don't. How many girls get out here and turn into shy kittens? They want to touch you, let them touch you; at least with your permission."

"Well, except for me," Hermione sighed.

Pansy jumped from the stage and nodded. "Yes, we really don't need what happened last year."

"What happened?" Nerissa questioned.

Hermione rubbed her neck and breathed. "I don't like talking about it."

"One of our former members tore at her clothes before yanking her to his lap. He wasn't wearing boxers if you know what I mean." Flora noted.

Nerissa's eyes grew as Hermione blushed. "It wasn't as big of a deal as they make it out to be. There wasn't any completion of the task."

"Of course not, you slapped his face and finished your routine," Pansy snickered.

"How often does that happen?" Sirius's voice was higher over the room.

Hermione turned to see them walking toward the girls. "Sirius, don't," Hermione sighed.

"No, I want the truth. How often do you girls have to deal with members not obeying the rules?" Sirius pressed with a frown.

Pansy shifted and shrugged her shoulders. "All of us girls that have been here for over a year have had some sort of cock pressed against our ass or fingers near our pussy."

"Some more than others," Flora nodded toward Hermione.

Hermione waved and huffed. "Okay, this is ridiculous. A bulk of the time, the members are fine. It's usually a new member or guest, and they don't understand the rules."

"That's bullshit," Sirius hissed. "We need to make sure this doesn't happen, Reggie," Sirius snapped.

Hermione approached him and patted his shoulder. "It's alright, Sirius. We took a self-defense class together after what happened."

Sirius breathed and touched her cheek. "Love, you shouldn't have to protect yourself. We protect you. Alright? I'm going to make sure we have a few more men on the floor."

"Sirius, not to put a damper on your prospect, but this business is full of grit. The women know what they applied for when working here," Lockhart declared.

Hermione shuddered at his words. "Yes, we do."

Sirius clenched his jaw as he closed his eyes. "You have a good practice," He told Hermione and touched her cheek.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Alright, Sirius."

Remus tilted his head and nodded toward the rooms. "We could remove some from the doors. It wouldn't be enough to hear the conversation over the speakers, but if someone was screaming or scared, it could be noted by a bouncer."

"That's an excellent suggestion, Remus. I want our ladies' safe," Regulus declared and waved at his brother. "Let's take a look at the rooms."

Sirius thumbed her cheek and clicked his tongue in his mouth while smiling. "You do your work. We'll check in soon."

Hermione beamed and nodded. "Okay, Sirius."

The men disappeared down the hall, and Pansy whistled. "You have your hands full."

"What do you mean?" Hermione grumbled.

Pansy pulled Hermione by the arm away from the other girls and glared. "Why haven't you told them what Lockhart did? You wouldn't be so quiet about what happened if he wasn't objectifying you in the first place. That was one of his _friends._ How often does he serve you on a platter when you don't listen?" She whispered.

Hermione glanced away and breathed. "It's not going to matter soon."

"Really? Don't you think they want to know? He's your employer. He got you drunk and tried to fuck you. When you said no, that's when all this started. That possessive fuck wants you under thumb. You didn't leave so you could protect the other girls. What they do on their own is their business, but you stayed to protect them," Pansy whispered as she caressed Hermione's cheek.

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter."

"Well, I'll leave it alone then, but if he keeps showing up here after next week, I'm going to," Pansy warned.

She tossed her curls and breathed. "Fine." Hermione brushed by her and waltzed over to the stage. "Okay, girls, you want to see a floor number, for example? This one is fucking simple. Sit."

The girls shuffled to the tables as Pansy grinned. There was a piece of her that loved goading the woman into acting. Hermione simply wouldn't stand up for herself if it meant it would shelter the others.

The men filed into the room just as Hermione cuffed her yoga pants. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, connecting it to the speakers. She turned to the song and slid it to the floor.

Hermione rolled her neck as the guitar started to _Do You Want to Touch_. Yes, she was a bitch, but he wouldn't know it. This song he would whistle when he frequently did try touch. She turned on her shoes and smirked as she touched herself and santered off the stage, approaching Charlotte at the table. She caressed her arm, dragging it down her torso.

_Pretending that your oh so shy._

Charlotte's eyes grew as she pivoted and ground into her lap while placing her hand over her chest. It was a moment, and then she jutted her ass at the woman. Hermione tossed her hand aside and waltzed over to Flora and Pansy's long table, relaxing on the wood, arching and dragging her hand down her body before turning and climbing on her hands and knees, swinging her hair.

_Do you want to touch? Yeah!_

Hermione smirked as she slid to Pansy's lap, touching her cheek before lifting her leg as she stood. Pansy laughed and patted her calf before Hermione moved on to the last table. The boys. Lockhart looked greedy, and she was going to make him jealous as fuck.

_Don't it make you feel so fine?_

The woman wandered around them, stroking chests, pressing her tits in view. She crawled on the table as the song was building to end at a steady pace. The woman shook her ass a bit while on her knees and touching her hair. Hermione placed her knees on Sirius's shoulders and arched as she felt herself. She manipulated once more, sliding into his lap while her legs rest on his arms. Hermione rocked and leaned back to moan before stroking his cheek.

When the song concluded, she slid from his grip and was on her feet. "And it's that easy, girls," Hermione declared.

Beatrice smirked and waved her index finger. "We worked on that routine four years ago."

"Yes, we did. It's an easy routine that makes the floor have a little more love," Hermione mused as she wandered over to her water. "You can cut down your tables, give a little more stage time, but that's it. Make them want to stick the bills in your knickers."

"Do you know how easy you make that look?" Nerissa questioned.

"It's not that hard, trust me. The fact that for someone who exudes so much sexuality doesn't have it ever. Now, that's the real shocker," Flora mused.

"It's not about sex," Hermione snapped. "It's about making someone believe you want it," she said while tossing her hair.

Sirius stood up and skipped over to the woman. "Question, real question," he declared.

"Yes, Sirius," Hermione sighed.

"How do you feel about me recording some of your lessons? It would be a good reference for later shows," Sirius asked.

"Record me?" Hermione blushed.

Sirius nodded as he shifted toward the other girls. "Don't you think it would be good? All of you would have a reference on what you look like performing, so you have an idea."

Pansy grinned and stood up. "I think you're onto something, Bartender. We should be recording our practices so that we can look back on them."

Hermione groaned and waved a hand. "And who do you suppose would be good for that job?"

Sirius scowled and pointed to himself. "Me. I can do it."

"Now, wait a minute, why would you do it?" Hermione moaned.

"Because I can?" Sirius laughed.

Hermione sighed and waved her hand. "I suppose if you think it would be beneficial."

Sirius clapped and nodded. "You won't be sorry. I'll have the iPad ordered today, and we can start with the next scheduled practice."

Hermione grumbled and waved. "Who wants to try the routine?"

Nerissa jumped up and waved. "Oh, me, me!" She glanced at Sirius with a smile. "You're going to stick around, aren't you?"

Sirius rubbed his chest and glanced back at his table. "I think we're going to check out some financial stuff, love. Sorry," he mumbled.

"By all means, Sirius, come sit. I'm sure we can give the girls a bit of time for our input," Gilderoy called out.

Nerissa clapped and squeaked. "Oh, yes!"

Beatrice glanced over at the retreating Black. "He's pretty fucking hot," she whispered to Hermione.

Hermione breathed and walked off to fetch her phone. It was going to be a long practice.

* * *

The weekend came with a vengeance. Hermione knew she should be happy with everything going on, but she was sour. Harry told her that they were having another baby. Ginny was in a great mood, and James was excited. Hermione was miserable. Another critical area that she wasn't successful with.

She finished her wig and strolled out to the floor, placing her issues to the back of her mind. Strawberry Champagne didn't worry about these things. She was confident and sexy. There was no need to feel inept because all these men wanted the fantasy.

It was a packed house, and she felt like she needed a drink before her first routine. It gave the members a chance to see and talk to her. Pine for her. Desire her. After the schmoozing was done, she walked over to the bar and scowled. That was not Blaise serving spirits.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned.

The man in the black mask smirked and slid her a whiskey sour. "Filling in because, unfortunately, your friend is out sick."

Hermione sighed. Of course, he was, Pansy was off tonight. "Now, why would you fill in for him?"

He leaned over the bar and grinned as she took the drink in hand. "I get to see the show, of course. Plus, I get to observe the members."

A hand cupped her ass, and she turned her face to see Lockhart was pursing his lips. "You didn't tell me you got here earlier, Strawberries."

"Sorry, boss, I needed a refreshment," Hermione murmured.

Lockhart cupped her face before gripping it between his fingers. "That's alright, my lovely. You have a decent show planned for me tonight?"

What the fuck was this alpha bullshit trait showing up now? It was embarrassing her, and she could sense Sirius's eyes watching them with scrutiny. "Yes," she huffed.

"That's my Strawberry Champagne. Go make yourself pretty, and I'll be watching," He declared while smacking her ass.

Hermione pulled from his grasp and snatched her drink before pacing off toward the backroom. Sirius scowled as he cleaned the counter, watching the man in front of him adjust his pants. He may not be as smart as Remus, but he got the jest of that.

"You know she doesn't want to fuck you, why keep trying," Sirius mused.

Lockhart snapped his vision to Sirius and narrowed his eyes below the golden mask. "Who's to say we haven't? She has stayed at this club for me. She'll stay after I'm gone because she's good at this."

"You haven't fucked," Sirius voiced.

"You remember who owns this place for the next week, Black. I'd prefer it if you didn't meddle in my private life."

Sirius ducked over the counter and smiled. "You remember who she's friends with, Lockhart. I don't take kindly to people abusing my friends, as you know," he whispered.

Gilderoy cast a hand in the air and laughed. "Oh, Sirius, you're ridiculous. It was all in good fun," he chuckled and walked off.

Sirius put the towel in the bucket and glared after the man. Something wasn't right about this whole thing. He might have to press for it if Lockhart continued. The way he touched her sparked anger deep in his gut.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Sunday night, and the guests had all cleared out. Hermione was sitting at the bar with Pansy as Blaise poured them drinks. Sirius was wiping down tables and sweeping the floor. Why he insisted on being there that entire weekend through Hermione, he watched and observed while prowling the floor as a proxy bouncer.

The Muses had all counted their tips and left. The other girls had already de- _Blame'd_ and headed home. The only person left to hassle anyone was Gilderoy, who was up in his office.

Hermione sighed as she set down her bounty. "Not a bad night for a Sunday. How about you, Parkinson?" she questioned with a smirk.

Pansy groaned and moved to sit next to Hermione's large stack. "You're a menace, you know?"

"I know," Hermione laughed.

"He's lingering. You should talk to him," Blaise whispered to Hermione.

Hermione glanced back to see Sirius fiddling with clean tables. "Sirius, aren't you going home soon? It's going to be three in the morning."

Sirius rolled his shoulders and padded over. "Shortly. Just making sure you get home safe."

"Gallant as ever," Pansy snickered. "Since you're waiting for her, I'm gonna bounce. We're headed over to Blaise's."

Hermione jerked. "Really?"

Pansy jumped from the counter and nodded. "Yeah, we were going to walk you out, but he's waiting."

Hermione shook her head and tugged on her arm. "No, wait."

"Nope," Pansy laughed and snatched her cache up before waving at her boyfriend. "Let's go."

Hermione put her bills into the deposit bag and winced. "Lockhart can lock-up!" Blaise shouted as they left.

Sirius sat down next to Hermione and smiled. "So, what do you have plans for tomorrow?"

Hermione shrugged and exhaled before sipping her glass. "Nothing truly, no."

"Want to come back with me? You worked hard tonight. Moony can make breakfast in the morning."

Hermione's cheeks warmed as she eyed him. "You want me to come back to your place?"

Sirius touched her cheek and nodded. "I can get you something better than the swill that man makes," he teased.

She leaned to him, and his thumb traced her chin. Was she going to do it?

"Lovely, are you ready to leave?" Gilderoy's voice thundered over the empty club.

Hermione yanked from Sirius and crawled over the bar. "Yes, let me just put the glass in the sink."

Sirius grabbed her bag off the ground and her tips. "Whenever you're ready, love."

Hermione smiled and walked around the counter just as Gilderoy walked into the room. "I thought we could get food?"

"Sirius wants to assist me with moving some furniture," Hermione lied.

Sirius tilted his head and inwardly groaned. Why would she have to lie to him?

Lockhart sighed and nodded. "Of course, darling. Let's head out."

They wandered through the back and to the exit. Gilderoy scowled as Hermione and Sirius lingered at the door. He went to his expensive blue car and waved before climbing inside. Hermione turned to Sirius, and her cheeks tinted. "So, do you want me to come over?" Hermione murmured.

Sirius bobbed his head and gestured to his car. "I can drive if you want. I know you're bushed."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Sirius skipped over to his car, opening his passenger's door. Hermione walked over and smirked before climbing in. "Thank you," she said.

He placed her duffle in the backseat and secretly wondered if she was expecting it. Sirius got into the driver's seat, and they drove off. The blue vehicle sat in the parking lot.

* * *

Hermione was sighing as Sirius sat at the edge of the tub and rubbing her feet. She thought it might have been odd, but reminded herself several times over he'd seen her naked on stage. Sirius hummed and rolled his neck as he worked.

"Sirius, why did you make excuses all weekend to be at the club when you could have been working?" Hermione asked.

Sirius smirked and rolled his eyes. "I was interested to see what it was like when I wasn't a part of the riff-raff."

"Sometimes you surprise me," Hermione laughed.

Sirius exhaled and shrugged. "Can I ask you what's between you and Gildy?"

Hermione winced and crowded the bubbles to her chest. "Nothing, he's just my boss."

"I would believe you if you didn't grimace," Sirius exhaled. "It's fine. You don't need to tell me."

Hermione breathed and bent toward the side of the tub. "Sirius, I never slept with him. He wanted to, many times, but I never did. It's a difficult line to walk."

"Okay, an easier question then because this sounds like something that's going to make me beat the shit out of him," Sirius grumbled as he let her feet go. "When's the last time you shagged?"

Hermione held up a finger and reached for her drink. She gulped down her ale and nodded. "Okay, I haven't shagged in three years."

Sirius blinked. "What?"

She snorted and reached for Sirius's drink. "Not since my awful ex," Hermione grumbled before swigging down his. "Okay, I think I'm just enough there, to be honest."

"Honest about what?"

Hermione waved her hand and set the empty glass on the ground. "It wasn't that I wasn't able to have sex. I just don't see the point. It's always been fast and boring, so I never saw the point."

"Wait," Sirius held out his hand. "Hold a tick. Are you saying you've never had an orgasm?"

"I've had orgasms before, Sirius," Hermione said with a pointed stare.

"You've had a man give you an orgasm?" Sirius inquired.

Hermione lost her cool and huffed. "Well, no."

Sirius groaned and scrubbed his face. "That's ridiculous."

"It isn't like I'm missing much. I have a flatmate who shags her boyfriend all the time, and I'm positive she's faking it most days. Between the yowling," Hermione stopped as her cheeks tinted.

Sirius scooted on the rim and frowned at her. "Hermione, love. That's just wrong. You deserve to know what it means to feel the enjoyment of a good shag."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shifted in the tub. "Don't be ridiculous."

Sirius stood up and yanked off his shirt. It wasn't until he started to unbutton his pants that Hermione gasped. "Sirius, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna come in there," He announced when dropping his pants to the ground.

"Wait, no, why?" Hermione snapped as she covered her face.

Sirius smirked as he dropped his boxers. She couldn't help it and glanced through her fingers. Hermione's cheeks tinted as she bundled toward the back of the tub. "Because, love, I'm not opposed to getting on your level," he said while sliding into the bathtub.

Hermione avoided looking at him as she looked away. "This isn't appropriate."

"I've seen you naked, not a big deal for you to see me," Sirius reminded her as his feet slid next to her.

"I suppose," Hermione sighed as she relaxed.

The man was quite handsome with his speckled chest hair over wild tattoos. The trail that led down to his hips. The flexing of his wonderfully toned muscles. It was enough to make a nun blush. Hermione couldn't believe it, and her cheeks were flaming. She hadn't seen a man this attractive naked before in her life.

"You look nervous. You have the same expression Moony when he watches you dance," Sirius snickered.

She gazed away from him. "Remus wouldn't be happy about this."

Sirius arched an eyebrow and tilted his head. "You have a thing for my best mate?"

"Well, no, uh, I'm not sure," Hermione stumbled.

Sirius rolled his shoulders and manipulated her in the bathtub, so her back was to him. "Well, do you plan on shagging him? He had a certain awkwardness. You think you have it bad. He hasn't shagged in several years."

"How do you know that?"

Sirius fluttered his fingers on the water and then got to work on her shoulders. "Well, when I first moved in, I used to find us girls. I mean, the bloke was still pretty shabby from his wife, but nothing says working through things without a threesome. It was a great way for him to work out shit and not feel obligated to be her sole entertainment."

Hermione glared back at him, grinning. "That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing," he said.

"That's grimy, Sirius," Hermione huffed.

"Says you," Sirius snorted. "Moony, he's complicated. He has a hard time connecting. I like to support."

"Are you in love with your best friend?" Hermione questioned.

Sirius tilted her face toward him and frowned. "Not in the way that you think. I love him and plan on taking care of him for the rest of my life. He's had it hard, harder than most. When Dora died, I jumped to it so that he wouldn't rot. He's a wonderful friend, and made sure that when I was battered and beaten as a child, I was bandaged up."

Hermione exhaled and pulled his arms around her. "You're a good friend, Sirius."

He chuckled and nuzzled her cheek. "Love, you're an odd creature."

The door opened and Remus yawned as he was rubbing his eyes. He was nude and quite attractive if Hermione said so herself. He had this natural look to his form, with curvatures in all the right places. That only brought color to her cheeks.

"Jesus, Pads, it's like four in the morning," he grumbled while wandering to the toilet.

"Moony, be sure you hide your tender bits walking back this way," Sirius declared as he pulled away from Hermione.

She hid her face among her curls as Remus yawned again. "Now, why would I need," he paused just as he stopped pissing. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Remus," Hermione groaned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," he hummed.

"You didn't, Moony. We were just washing the _Blame_ off us," Sirius snickered.

Remus finished and snatched the towel off the rack. "I am sorry," he huffed.

Hermione glanced over at him and smiled. "Did you want some early morning hotcakes?"

He shifted in the towel and scratched his chest. "I'm a bit tired, but I suppose that wouldn't be too bad of an idea."

She stood up in the water, and his eyes grew. "Alright, then early-early breakfast it is," she paused and smiled down at Sirius. "Come on, let's go."

Sirius chuckled and stood up, scooping her from the water. "Alright, love. Let's get you some clothes so Moony can look at you," he said while trying to get out of the bathtub.

Hermione groaned and manipulated in his grip, reaching the floor. "Don't think I can't get out of a ridiculous situation."

Remus cleared his throat before reaching for a towel for her. "There you go, Hermione," he mumbled.

She took the towel and wrapped her body. "Thank you, Remus. I'm going to go get into some clothes. I'll see you both in the kitchen," Hermione declared before leaving the room.

"Pads, why is she here?" Remus murmured.

Sirius arched an eyebrow as he climbed from the shower. "Because I brought her home. You want to snuggle with her after breakfast?"

Remus glowered and waved an index finger at the dripping man. "Don't you dare," he hissed.

"Oh, she wants to, trust me. I don't even mind skipping out on that one," Sirius winked.

"Stop it," Remus snapped.

"No, it's happening, and you're going to enjoy it. Maybe that little crush you harbor will culminate into something," Sirius snickered with a smile.

Remus passed by him and reached the door. "Don't ruin a good thing," he mumbled and left.

Sirius sighed and scrubbed his face. How was he going to convince Remus that it wasn't in his head? Well, breakfast and some well-deserved sleep might solve the issue.

* * *

Hermione yawned and snuggled closer to the warmth next to her. Where was she? She glanced around and saw bookcases surrounding the walls. Her eyes trailed on the bare chest of Remus as his face was smashed in the soft pillow. Another arm was around her, and she glanced back to see the tattooed man had settled behind her.

Did they fell asleep watching films? Films, hotcakes, and beer. An interesting combination. She leaned further on Remus to check the night table clock. It was one in the afternoon.

"Are you trying to wake me up?" Remus grumbled.

Hermione smirked and traced a finger up his chest. It was an intimate move, but she was fond of his timidness. She frowned and stopped on a few silver scars. "What's this?"

Remus chuckled and grunted. "That tickles," he sighed. "An old childhood trauma."

"That explains the gashes on your forehead and nose?" Hermione asked.

He turned his face and stared at her through sleepy eyes. "Mhm, yes."

"Can I ask you a serious question," She winced at the pun.

Remus bobbed his head and touched her cheek. "Of course, what is it?"

"Do you have more interest in me than watching me take off my clothes?" Hermione asked as she looked away.

Remus tilted his head and moved to sit up more. "I think Sirius and I both value your friendship quite a bit."

"Alright," she sighed.

The arm around her tightened, and Sirius tugged her to the mattress. "Mm, you're cute in the morning, love," Sirius grumbled over her and kissed her cheek.

Hermione's cheeks glowed in the dim light as she looked up at him. "Good afternoon, Sirius."

He reached over for some water and sipped it before humming. "Alright, now my breath is tolerable."

Before she could ask further, Sirius bent down and kissed her lips. She squeaked, but then melted as her arms curled around his shoulders. He knew quite a few ways to light a woman's fire, that was certain.

Sirius pulled away and smirked. "I've been dying to do that for a week," he snickered.

Hermione breathed and beamed. "Alright, I'm going to find something to get dressed in. Why don't you two decide what we're doing this afternoon?"

The woman twisted on the bed and kissed Remus's cheek before crawling from the mattress. She waved innocently with a bright smile before leaving the bedroom. Remus glared at Sirius, who was moving closer.

"Don't be angry with me, you were about to be friend-zoned for life," Sirius murmured as he patted Remus's chest.

"That was a horrible idea," Remus spat. "That doesn't mean she still won't place me there."

Sirius grunted and rolled his neck. "I just saved your ass. It seems to me she'd be open to it, Moony. Get used to it. I think you're allotted a bit of joy."

Remus climbed from the mattress and groaned. "Padfoot, just stop, please?"

"With or without you, I'm doing this. She fancies us a lot. Enough to have me drive her all the way out here just to spend the night. This girl needs us."

"Why?" Remus huffed.

"Because she's like us, Moony. Battered and bruised with a bit of sadness. Do you really think I'd be suggesting this if she wasn't? Plus, if Lockhart tries to fuck her again, I'm going to kill the fuck," Sirius growled.

Remus pivoted toward his friend with a narrowed expression. "He did? She didn't reciprocate?"

"No, she balled up and tried to hide when I mentioned him. Whatever he did, it wasn't sound. I tried it your way. I tried keeping a distance, but I realized something. We are going to end up exactly where we're avoiding to go. We're going to end up keeping this stray, Moony."

"We are?" Remus asked as he ran a hand through his hair. "Shit doesn't work like this, Sirius."

"No, but it's happening. Are you in or not? We have a week to decide before we're seen as just authoritative figures at the club. I'd prefer to have a set concept before she changes her mind."

Remus twitched his nose and breathed.

"Fellas?" Hermione called through the door.

"Come in, love," Sirius replied.

Hermione walked inside the room and shifted on her feet. "Do you, can," she paused and breathed. "I just received a text from my friend. She wants me to come over. Do you think you can drop me off? It's about ten minutes from here."

Sirius sat up and nodded. "Sure, love. Whatever you need."

Hermione twirled a curl in her finger and exhaled. "Alright."

"Did you want us to stay with you, so you don't feel trapped?" Remus asked.

Her eyes met his, and she breathed. "That would be so relieving. That isn't an inconvenience, is it?"

"Not in the least. We'll get dressed and go," Remus said with a nod.

She skipped over and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Remus."

"We'll be out soon," Sirius chuckled.

Hermione waved and skipped from the room. Remus exhaled and folded his arms. "Alright, but I'm not promising anything, Sirius."

"Me either, Moony. I'm just letting her draw the lines," Sirius chuckled and swung his feet from the sheets. "Let's get going."


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione was shifting uncomfortably on the sofa next to Remus as Sirius sat in the armchair. Ginny was in the other chair, and they were having tea. It could have been mistaken for a usual afternoon, had it not been for Ginny's scowl. You see, Hermione just finished her tale about Sirius and Regulus buying _Blame._

Ginny was listening for James, who was napping over the baby monitor. That didn't help the moment either. So, there they all were.

"Tell me, was it before or after you found out that she strips that you bought the club?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione groaned. "They didn't know I worked there."

"Funny," Ginny hummed and relaxed in her chair. "Very funny."

"It's true," Remus sighed. "The events, though quite relatively close, are serendipitous. Sirius received a phone call from Regulus about the club the following week, and we went that Friday."

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "And you're the hot professor she won't stop talking about? I mean, she usually has poorer tastes."

Hermione covered her face and huffed. "Ginny, stop!" She hissed.

"What about me, what did she say?" Sirius teased.

Ginny glanced over at Sirius and snorted. "What didn't she say is the question. She was nearly climbing the counter at the bar to talk to you."

Hermione tore her hands away from her face and sneered. "You're a rotten friend."

"Well, nothing wrong with being truthful," Ginny mused. "I'm just surprised that instead of showing up with one guy to introduce to the family, you're bringing two."

Hermione gasped and waved an index finger. "Don't you even dare!"

Ginny lifted up her phone and smirked. "Say cheese."

Sirius jumped over to the couch and put his thumb in the air. Remus seemed slightly uncomfortable, and Hermione's cheeks were flaming as she glowered.

"Oh, that's a picture for the album. I can't wait to tell mum," Ginny snickered.

Remus hemmed and set down his tea. "Ginerva, as much as I can appreciate your enthusiasm, we aren't dating."

Ginny bounced her shoulders. "You see, Remus, I invited her over to scold her on not calling back one of my former co-workers. This, this is the perfect reason why she wouldn't. I don't care what your status is or how much you're shagging. By the look of her attire, I'm assuming a lot. I care that she's actually doing something with her life."

Remus glanced over and noted the t-shirt he had given her. That did seem a bit obvious. "We aren't shagging," he insisted.

Sirius shoved him and groaned. "He's so modest."

"Sirius, stop," Hermione moaned. "Gin, he's right, we're not shagging."

Ginny folded her leg over the other and breathed. "Alright, but you know what I'm going to say next."

"I'm not at the club, am I? I am here. In fact, before your alarmist type text, we were going to decide how to spend my day off!" Hermione exclaimed.

Sirius's brow furrowed as he glanced at the redhead. "What's wrong with the club."

"Sirius, this woman doesn't relax. When she was going to school, it was school and work. I was concerned that after school was over, all she would do is work all the time. She doesn't know when to have fun! Make messes! Go out on awkward dates or sleep with someone for god sakes," Ginny explained.

"You know that's not entirely true. I come over every Friday and even once and a while make it to Sunday dinner," Hermione said.

"I just want what's best for you, Hermione. I bloody love you. I know you brought them to soften the blow of this conversation and for a possible distraction, but I'm gonna say it anyway. I don't care if you strip, get into politics, or even run for Prime Minister. What I care about is you living your life to the fullest. Connect with someone, have children, and live. Please, all Harry and I could ask for is that you live your life," Ginny's speech ended with a bow of her head.

"What if I don't want children?" Hermione retorted.

Ginny bent forward and glared. "I know you do, and I know your fucking scared you can't. That's okay. I'm here. By the looks of it, these two aren't going anywhere. They've lasted through the Potter inquisition."

Sirius cocked his head. "Potter?"

"Yes, my husband coined it the 'Potter Inquisition,' when we would ask Hermione's dates about themselves," Ginny laughed.

Hermione exhaled and waved. "I told you, Harry doesn't have to worry. These two aren't his business either."

"Says the girl that brought them," Ginny laughed.

"I'm perfectly fine," Hermione grumbled.

Sirius thinned his lips as he leaned back in the chair. "Ginny, do you remember that song you two were dancing to at the bar?"

Ginny gasped and nodded, pulling out her phone. "Oh yes, it was the first song that Hermione and I learned together as kids to dance to. You remember that summer, the first time you spend time with us? God, mum insisted we share a room, and you wouldn't put down your books," she declared and turned it on.

Hermione covered her face, and Ginny stood up and wagged her finger. "Come on, Hermione. Life is a mystery. Everyone must stand alone. I hear you call my name. And it feels like home," Ginny sang along.

Hermione set her cup down and smiled as she twirled the redhead while _Like A Prayer_ , belting out of the phone as she set it on the table. The woman shuffled into positions and danced in unison to the song.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione laughed.

The second verse started, and Ginny stopped to caress Hermione's cheek. She mouthed the words and grinned. Hermione was shaking her head but stifling a smile as they twisted and turned on each other's arms. They danced a few more moves before Hermione scooped up the redhead and giggled as she pressed her forehead to Ginny's. "I love you so much, Gin. I'm so happy you're having another baby Potter."

Ginny cupped her cheeks and nodded. "Me too, Hermione. You know we love you. Even if you get stuck in your head."

Hermione hugged her and breathed. "I'm so happy."

"Me too," Ginny responded. "What I would like to know is how does he know how to stop your moods already?" she asked while pulling away to glance at Sirius.

Sirius arched an eyebrow and pointed to Hermione. "She was pissed at me when she found out I bought the club with my brother. She was dancing to get it out of her system. You ladies were enjoying a more drunken version of that dance the night I met you both. Not hard to guess."

Ginny gasped and smacked Hermione's shoulder. "He gets you!"

Hermione winced and sat back down. "That's all fine and well."

Remus checked her arm and smirked. "Sirius has a knack for being a keen observer."

Sirius jutted his thumb toward Remus. "He doesn't dance, but I found that chocolate does the trick."

"I like chocolate too," Hermione added as she smiled at Remus.

"So, can I be blunt?" Ginny asked.

"You usually are," Hermione exhaled.

"I'm going to say something completely out of character. I think you should stay at the club instead of quitting," Ginny declared.

Hermione covered her mouth as Sirius and Remus both jerked to stare at her.

"Oh, you hadn't told them," Ginny gasped.

"You're going to leave?" Sirius asked.

Remus scrubbed his face and pinched his forehead. "Don't, Sirius."

"Honestly, it wasn't until the Fall," Hermione puffed.

"But you can't leave, you're bloody amazing at it!" Sirius exclaimed.

Hermione waved a hand and groaned. "I have a degree now, Sirius. I can't strip forever."

"Very true," Remus sighed. "But, you're excellent at what you do now."

"And what? Waste my time at _Blame_?" Hermione questioned. "My parents wanted me to be more than this."

"No, it's not wasting time, but I can understand how you feel that way. Now, I wasted time. I wasted three years of my life in the back of a department in Uni because a student found out about my illness. I was exiled from teaching, which I love, because of something I couldn't change. However, if I didn't, then I would have never discovered how freeing it is to have control of my life now," Remus explained as he reached for her teacup. "Life isn't conventional. That's the lie we tell ourselves. Life is messy and full of hard choices, some of which aren't going to follow the same route," he finished with a nod.

Sirius's mouth fell open. "Wow, Moony, I didn't realize you felt that way."

"Illness?" Hermione asked.

Remus puffed with a nod. "Yes, and we'll talk more about that when we aren't in mixed company. I just felt, if you were going to bare your soul to us, then we should be willing to reciprocate."

The baby fussing through the monitor caused everyone to shudder. Hermione stood up and kissed Remus's forehead. "I'll get him, Ginny."

Hermione disappeared, and that left Ginny with the two men. She stared at both of them a moment as they heard Hermione talking through the speaker.

"My lovely, James," Hermione cooed.

Remus glanced over at Sirius, who nodded. They had their own speculations, and it was slowly being confirmed. Outside of the oddity of them joining her on this excursion, there were questions answered.

"So, how's this gonna work? I see you both. I know the signs. Are one of you going to step up or what?" Ginny asked.

Sirius bounced his shoulders. "Honestly? We just got her to spend time with us. I text her an insane amount and know she doesn't get it. I even think Moony and her debate over books in texts. Isn't that right, Moony?"

"Well, yes, but that's because we spent time clearing out her library," Remus huffed.

Ginny tapped her cheek and smiled. "Good, I like that. I like you both for the part. She needs something different. Hermione's never been average, fellas. She's odd, quirky, a bit stubborn, but extraordinary. When she started at _Blame,_ I was convinced it was a decent thing for her. She was close to losing it after her parents died and needed something new to challenge her. You're new and challenging."

"You never asked if we'd be interested," Remus remarked.

"Oh, I know you are, Remus. You can't hide it, and it's quite evident."

Sirius raised an eyebrow as she turned to him.

"And don't you give me that devilishly handsome expression, Sirius. I know you've had the hots for her since she was drunkenly slurring Shakespeare to you at the bar."

"Shakespeare?" Remus asked him.

"Yes, that was quite cute," Sirius laughed.

"So, she was planning on leaving _Blame_?" Remus questioned.

Ginny exhaled and nodded. "I think it's the worst decision ever. She wants to be normal. There's no such thing. Her parents were dentists, and she had an ordinary childhood, but she's not average. I told her that so many times over."

Sirius scratched his chin and nodded. "She needs a reason to stay, then? Outside of romantic interests."

"Yes," Ginny agreed.

"Okay, I'll hammer out some details with my brother later," Sirius said.

"What kind of details, Pads?" Remus asked.

Hermione appeared with the sleepy two-year-old and stopped the conversation in its tracks. "Look at this little cutie. He's getting so big, Gin."

The boy cuddled against her, and she sat back down. "He missed you," Ginny grinned.

"We'll get out of your hair so you can relax before Harry gets home," Hermione declared as she stroked the boy's black hair.

"Oh, no need. I'm sure he wants to meet them," Ginny laughed.

Remus glanced at the child before looking over to Sirius. The stormy-eyed man nodded and settled. "How about we plan for dinner on Hermione's next night off?" Sirius inquired.

"Wait. What?" Hermione asked.

"That sounds perfect!" Ginny exclaimed.

Remus ran his hand over Hermione's shoulder and smiled. "Would that be alright?"

"Well, yes," she blushed.

"Good then, what day this week, Hermione?" Ginny clapped and yanked her phone off the table.

"Friday?"

"Friday it is," Sirius agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl._

It was pleasant to do something she enjoyed. The girls had high energy with her song choice, and she saw eyes taking in their routine.

_I see you look me up and down._

_And I came to party._

Pansy stroked her shoulder as she pranced around her. Hermione smirked and allowed her to untie the loose strings connecting her bodice. Hestia climbed between their legs as she rolled in a sensual way.

It was a sexy routine that Beatrice and Pansy worked up to her concept. Something made this feel so different. Maybe it was that she was being watched. She saw them from the office window.

Hermione pressed into Pansy as she tossed off the clothing and twirled, remembering the men pandering for her attention. She was Strawberry Champagne. That woke up the entertainer inside, and she grinned and continued with the routine on the floor next to Hestia.

Hands were reaching for Hermione as she straddled the woman on the floor and arched. All she was wearing was lacy red knickers and her heels. Pansy came behind her and gripped the wig with care as she pushed her face to Hestia's. The song ended with her wig blocking the makings of what looked like a kiss.

Hestia grinned up at her and laughed. "If you ever change your mind, Strawberry," she teased in a whisper.

"You're first to know," Hermione laughed and climbed off the woman.

Hermione assisted Hestia off the floor and kissed her cheek before wrapping her arm and the woman's waist. The crowd was insane with lust; she could almost smell the urgency. Marlene appeared in her usual garb and waved.

"My girls, aren't they so naughty?" She asked the men.

The entertainers gathered up their bills on the ground as Marlene continued to purr into the mic about their performance. The women left the floor with a wave, and Hermione sighed as they went behind the curtain.

"This is exactly why we always want to do mix performances with you, S.C.," Hestia snickered and waved the cash.

"Did you see fucking Lucius lose it when she climbed off the pole? I thought I was going to break character; it was so funny," Pansy laughed.

Hermione groaned as she collapsed on her chair and rolled her neck. "I've been working on that slow flip for a while."

"If you seek Amy," Beatrice snorted as she walked around Hestia. "That was well done."

Hermione mended her smeared makeup and reached for her water. "I had a good pair to play with."

"Hey, is that hottie bartender slash new owner here? I thought I saw his car," Nerissa questioned as she walked by and glanced in the mirror.

"Yes," Hermione puffed.

"Did you shag him yet? Loan me your body if you don't want to. I know he's looking for it from ya," Nerissa snickered with a bright grin in her police uniform.

"No," Hermione hummed before sipping water.

Pansy groaned and shook her head. "She spends the night with them and doesn't fuck them. You have Slytherin friends all rooting for you. Just do it."

"Them?" Flora asked as she approached in a torn robber cliche outfit.

"Oh, the handsome friend? They are a pair or just friends?" Hestia asked.

Hermione groaned and waved at them. "They live together. Now all of you go work. I have a bit until I have to go prance about."

Pansy collapsed on her chair as the girls dispersed. "Come on, tell me the truth."

"Well, I can't because I already have. We watched films and fell asleep. That's it," Hermione puffed.

"I wish you would at least get one of them naked," Pansy groaned.

Hermione pressed her painted lips together. "Well, Sirius did climb into a bath with me."

Pansy squealed. "What? Is he as hot as we thought?"

"Hotter," Hermione confessed in a low tone.

"Why didn't you shag?" Pansy growled.

Hermione shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know. It just wasn't about that. I'm confused and a bit dizzy. What do I do with this mess? Both of them are quite formidable."

"Both, you do both! Always both," Pansy said as she smacked her hand down on the table.

Hermione tilted her head backward and exhaled. "That's not normal."

"Nothing is ever normal, girl. You need to decide if it's your preference and stop trying to live up to your dead parents' expectations," Pansy voiced with a glare.

Marlene walked into the back area and puffed. "How are my girls doing back here?"

Hermione waved and shifted. "How are you, Mars?"

"I'm alright. Lockhart is looking for you at the bar," she responded and rolled her eyes. "He has a friend who doesn't seem too friendly."

Hermione huffed and stood up before walking to the closet. She started peeling off her red knickers after selecting a sheer black dress and nicer underthings. "Of course he is," Hermione grumbled.

Marlene touched her shoulder. "Don't let him get to you, darling. Remember, not long now. Two short days."

"I know, I'm just tired of it," Hermione sighed as she pulled up the black outfit.

Marlene assisted in knitting the back of the bra together and scrunched her nose. "Sirius and Regulus won't treat you in such a way. I promise," she breathed.

Hermione glanced back around her red wig. "I know," she smiled.

The dress was slid on, and Marlene patted Hermione back. "Go show them who's a queen, darling."

She shook out her form and strode out the curtain. Marlene slank behind her and crept to the stage as the routine ended. It was all a well-oiled machine, and the men's eyes went to her. Hermione knew Strawberry Champagne was their deity, and the smug part of her personality loved it.

Lucius wagged his finger at her, and Hermione sauntered over. "Tall-Blond-and-Handsome, how are you tonight, darling?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Lonely. Strawberry, have you thought about my offer?" He asked.

Hermione covered her disdain with a scrunched smile. "I'm sorry, lovely. I'm under contract to only perform at the club. If you wanted, I know for a healthy sum, they rent the place for parties."

Lucius waved for her to come closer. "I could make it worth your time," he purred.

Her eyes shot to his hand, reaching into his breast pocket and flashing the stack of bills. "I'm sorry, darling. I turn into a frog outside these walls," she teased and blew him a kiss before walking off.

Another reason she hated Lockhart. He impressed her to encourage their love by letting them pay for her time. Very close to prostitution aside from the lack of sex. Hermione was so relieved Sirius and Regulus were almost full-fledged owners.

Lockhart was sipping his glass with someone at the bar. Someone new? This man made her nervous as his dark eyes traced her form. Lockhart waved and held out his hand. "Strawberries, my darling. I'm glad you decided to join us for a drink."

Blaise gave her a grim expression through his mask. This was someone scary, that was most obvious. Hermione approached with caution and placed on a fake smile. "Good evening."

"Pleasure," the stranger murmured and smirked. It caused the hair on Hermione's neck to stand.

"I was just telling my friend about you. He was watching you dance earlier," Lockhart explained and handed her the drink.

Blaise subtly shook his head. He was telling her not to drink it. What the fuck was going on?

Hermione cupped the glass and batted the wig away from her shoulder with her free hand. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"More than you know," the stranger murmured and ran a hand over his greying dark hair.

"I was thinking, for old time sake, you stayed behind tonight to share a bit of your talent," Lockhart explained with a curl to his lips.

Hermione feigned a sip from the glass, careful not to let the liquid touch her lips. Lockhart's eyes glinted, and she swallowed air. "I'm not positive if I have the time tonight, boss."

"You should make time," the stranger instructed.

Hermione glanced at him and bunched her lips to one side. "Why?"

"I have a job offer for you," he said.

Hermione regained her guarded posture of Strawberry Champagne. This man wanted to own her as well, and by the blunt delivery, it wouldn't be escapable. "I'll see about it. For now, I'm going to sip my drink and prepare for my next set," she said with a flashy smile and waved.

"Enjoy your drink, darling," Lockhart declared with a kiss to the air.

Hermione pivoted and glanced down at the glass before striding off toward the back. He just changed the rules and thank god for Blaise being there. What job offer required for drugging someone? Something gritty and awful. She snuck to the sink and poured the liquid down the drain. For the first time, she felt utterly unsafe at her job.

She yanked up her phone from her desk and went to her messages.

 _Sirius, please, escort me home tonight? I'm scared._ She wrote swiftly.

It dinged, and his response was immediate. **What happened? Do we need to come down and get you? Are you hurt?**

_I can't tell you while the show is on. Just don't let me walk out with Lockhart and his friend? I promise I will tell you and Remus after._

**Am I going to want to kill him?**

Hermione grimaced at his response. _Just trust me. Will you both walk me out after I've undressed?_

 **You're coming home with us. Period. Understood?** Sirius's message made Hermione's cheeks darken.

_Understood._

"Strawberry, you're on for the finale in five," Hestia announced.

Hermione glanced at the empty drink on the table. If it were drugged, it wouldn't hit until after the set. This was planned. That gave Hermione another shiver. Only a few more days. Thankfully.

* * *

After she bunched her bills in the deposit bag, Hermione breathed and rolled her neck. Pansy could sense that her roommate was having difficulty with something. They were still in their disguises as Lockhart was entertaining the man at the bar.

Hermione stood up and flexed her legs. "I'm feeling worn. I think I'm going to go change and head out."

"Nonsense, darling," Lockhart laughed and waved. "Come over and regale us with some of your stories."

Hermione gathered her belongings and waved. "Not tonight. I feel off," Hermione mumbled.

Lockhart stood up and gestured for Pansy to take her leave. "Go on, darling. We'll lock up."

Pansy glanced over at Hermione with a firm glare. "I don't know, boss. I think I need to take her home."

Hermione bobbed her head. "Let's go."

"Zab said he'd meet us outback," Pansy declared as they moved toward the exit.

"Strawberries, that isn't a request," the stranger ordered.

Pansy glared back at the man who straightened his form. "We should be going."

"Not before she gives me the time I'm due," the man growled.

Hermione paused her feet and waved Pansy to go. "I'll see you at home."

"Don't," Pansy hissed.

"Go ahead," Hermione whispered and turned to the men.

Pansy scurried off, and she was alone with them. Hermione placed her hands on her hips as she glared through her mask. "Whose idea was it to try and drug me?"

"Mine," the stranger smirked.

Lockhart bristled and paced toward her. "It was only to loosen you up, darling. Nothing strong, I promise."

Hermione peeled off her wig with delicacy and mask, tossing them aside. She yanked off the netting and puffed out her hair. The woman stood in front of them. Her mystery pulled from her face.

"I'm a god damn woman, not an object, Lockhart," she growled.

"Still disposable," the stranger grumbled with a toss of his hand. "Pliable. She'd do well, Gilderoy. Probably make more money with her mouth on her knees, however."

"How dare you," Hermione spat.

Lockhart took a step toward her, and she pointed her index finger at him. "Darling."

"No, no more. I'm done," Hermione growled.

The stranger sighed and shifted his coat. "It's a shame you don't want to hear my offer. Gilderoy insisted you'd be the perfect woman for the higher-end clients. There is money if you're willing to learn the work."

"Are you suggesting," Hermione grimaced. "I don't even want to know what you were thinking. I'm done with this conversation," she snapped and snatched up her wig and mask.

While she was walking toward the exit, Lockhart gripped her arm and yanked her aside. "Now, just stop," he growled. "This is an opportunity for you. I wouldn't have allowed it if I didn't think you needed more. I could help you get there and still take care of you."

Hermione pulled, but his clasp was tight. It was a struggle, and the approaching man made this ultimately an unfair fight. Confronting them was a horrible idea. Yes, she had thought possibly her power over her boss was more substantial than his pining, but not as much as his urgency. It was very apparent.

"Let go of me, now!" Hermione screamed.

"Now, just listen," Lockhart snapped. "You only need to do this once. That's all. The rest would be easy."

"I said, let me go! Fire! Fire!" Hermione screamed, hoping the marauders weren't out back yet.

The stranger had out what appeared to be a makeshift gag. "He's correct. Only once. We just need a bit of blackmail material. I have a friend dying to meet you."

"I believe she told you to let her go," A deep voice echoed over the room.

Hermione stopped her struggle to see Remus and Sirius on stage. Remus had out a crowbar and Sirius a baseball bat.

"You said they were gone," the stranger mused.

"They were," Lockhart huffed and backed away from Hermione.

"Riddle," Sirius hissed.

"Black, lovely to see you. How's your brother? I haven't seen him since I left for Bolivia. It's been too long since my friends attempted to frame you."

Hermione crawled up the platform and pushed her form into Remus. He stroked her hair with his free hand and made calming sounds. "We have you," he whispered.

"If you both know what's good for you, you won't come back here," Sirius said with a dangerous tone.

"I still own this place for two more days," Lockhart spat.

"Then you should retire your mask early and never hassle our girl again," Sirius snapped. "You understand? She's not your property that you can disrespect. I have the right mind to turn you in for this. I suggest you find a hole to crawl in after the reputation you tossed down the shitter."

"Bullshit!" Lockhart snapped.

"Go on, get out of here," Remus ordered.

Hermione pulled closer to him and glanced at the two men.

Riddle smirked and waved. "Goodbye, for now, Miss Granger. The job offer still stands. We could rule the world together."

Riddle gestured for Lockhart to follow, and they left through the front door. Sirius hopped off the stage and locked the front. "We're changing the locks tomorrow. I'll have Reggie file a report against them both."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Remus's shoulders and released the relief of them being here. Her face was tucked against his chest as she sobbed. Remus dropped the crowbar aside and comforted her.

"It's over, he will never have the opportunity again," Remus whispered.

"I was so scared. That man was talking of blackmailing me. They tried to drug me, Remus," Hermione sniffled.

Remus grimaced as he stroked her hair. "Come stay with us a while until this blows over. I know the commute is longer, but we can escort you."

Sirius yanked the woman from his friend and pressed his lips to hers with ferocity. Hermione groaned and touched his cheeks as her panic melted to a warm relief. He pressed his forehead to her sweaty one and breathed. "Never again. You're going to be protected as long as we're here, alright?" he whispered.

Hermione nodded and exhaled. "Okay."

Remus touched her shoulder. "Let's get you a bag from your flat. I'm sure you want more than our clothes to wear around the house."

Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around Remus's torso. "Thank you for saving me."

"Always," Remus murmured as he pressed his face to her forehead. "Don't forget that we always will if needed."


End file.
